Heaven
by Raichi EXOST FUJOSHI
Summary: Cinta memang tak mengenal apapun, bukan? Kalau begitu inilah sebuah kisah kecil tentang seorang pria tampan yang menemukan surga dunianya di sebuah rumah sakit dengan seorang malaikat manis disana. It's YAOI! KRISTAO/TAORIS IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Heaven

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis and other

Genre : Romance and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Cinta memang tak mengenal apapun, bukan? Kalau begitu inilah sebuah kisah kecil tentang seorang pria tampan yang menemukan surga dunianya di sebuah rumah sakit dengan seorang malaikat manis disana. It's YAOI! KRISTAO/TAORIS IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Saya balik lagi dengan fanfic gaje dengan pairing TaoRis/KrisTao XD *tiup terompet*

Sebenarnya, ini fic dulu pernah Rai bikin Cuma g jd Rai lanjutin krn mnrt Rai crtanya aneh. Tapi, gak tau kenapa pengen banget lanjutin fic init p d ganti charanya. Klo dlunya fic in sbnrnya KyuMin, tp skrng KrisTao XD.

Nah, ini Cuma pengenalan jadinya gak panjang. Rai mau lihat respon dulu ^^

Yah, semoga suka sm fic gaje ini ^^

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Pagi hari dipinggiran kota Seoul.

Terlihat disebuah rumah sakit yang terlihat sedikit menakutkan. Baiklah, kalian bisa katakan seluruh rumah sakit memiliki aura aneh yang membuatnya menjadi mengerikan.

Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik berpakaian perawat yang terlihat membawa sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dengan menu sehat, dan segelas susu. Serta juga air putih.

Yeoja itu tersenyum ketika sampai disebuah taman belakang rumah sakit.

Taman itu mungkin bisa dikatan luar biasa oleh yang melihatnya. Luas, dan hijau. Pohon-pohon juga banyak sekali. Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuatnya terlihat menakjubkan.

Disana, terlihat sebuah pohon yang sangat besar yang terlihat begitu teduh dan menenangkan. Disana juga terlihat beberapa akar gantung tipis yang terlihat.

Seperti..di sebuah taman yang menenangkan.

Yeoja itu menghampiri seseorang yang duduk disana sambil memandangi taman indah itu.

"Yah, Huang Zi Tao! Kau disini ternyata. Tao, kau harus sarapan." Ucapnya lembut. Namja bersurai hitam dan terlihat lembut itu menoleh dan mencari suara. Dia tersenyum.

Dia menoleh ke arah yang sedikit melenceng dari wanita itu.

"Victoria Noona.." ucap namja manis bernama Tao ini. Yeoja yang dipanggil Victoria ini hanya tersenyum lalu duduk dibangku kosong yang ada disamping Tao.

"Kenapa kau bisa kesini sendirian, Tao? Kenapa tidak dengan Noona? Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?" tanya Victoria lembut. Namja itu tersenyum sambil memandang lurus kedepan.

"Gwaenchana Noona, aku dibelikan tongkat ini kemarin dengan eomma. Jadi aku bisa jalan. Lagi pula, aku ingin mandiri. Selama 5 tahun disini, aku selalu bergantung denganmu." Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.

Kalian bisa menebaknya?

Iya, namja manis bernama Huang Zi Tao atau yang dipanggil Tao ini adalah seorang namja buta.

Matanya menjadi buta ketika tidak sengaja seorang anak nakal bernama Jung Jessica menyiramkan alcohol ke mata Tao dan akhirnya menyebabkan kebutaan.

Katanya, donor mata sulit didapat untuk Tao. Jadilah akhirnya Tao menjad buta. Tao tinggal dirumah sakit karna fisiknya lumayan lemah. Orang tuanya selalu menjenguknya.

Victoria adalah satu-satunya perawat yang sangat dekat Tao. Victoria sendiri bukan merasa iba dengan Tao, tapi dia merasa simpati dengan Tao. Dia berusaha tegar menjalani hidupnya yang sekarang gelap dan tidak bisa melihat apapun. Dia tetap tersenyum.

"Noona, bagaimana cuaca hari ini? Aku hanya merasakan anginnya lembut dan udaranya terasa sejuk dan juga lebih bersih." Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum dan memandang lurus kedepan terus. Selama 5 tahun, dia duduk terus disini ketika senggang dan terus menatap lurus. Terus menerus selama 5 tahun.

"Ya, kau benar Tao. Cuaca hari ini cerah dan nyaman." Ucap Victoria yang mengelus kepala Tao.

"Seandainya aku bisa melihat…" bisik Tao sendu. Victoria langsung merubah air wajahnya yang tadi tersenyum menjadi sedih. Iya, hanya dihadapan Victorialah, Tao akan berbicara sendu bahkan terkadang menangis.

"Tao…terkadang…ada sesuatu yang tidak boleh dan tidak bisa dilihat.." bisik Victoria. Tao memejamkan matanya dan menunduk. "Aish, ayo cepat sarapan." Ucap Victoria yang mengalihkan perhatian Tao. Tao hanya menurut dengan Vic.

"Tao, tahukah kau kalau wajahmu sangat manis dan imut?" tanya Vic. Tao hanya menggeleng polos. Aih~

"Mollayo Noona…aku sudah lupa seperti apa wajahku.." jawab Tao lalu kembali membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan bubur lagi.

"Kau itu manis sekali. Wajahmu halus dan imut~" ucap Vic yang sambil menyuapi Tao. Tao hanya tersenyum.

"Gomawo…" bisiknya.

"Nah, setelah sarapan Noona akan membawakan salad kesukaanmu. Dan…Noona akan bawakan ice cream stroberry kesukaanmu." Ucap Vic. Tao hanya tersenyum cerah.

"Jinjjayo? Kalo begitu Noona, kau harus membantuku menghabiskan sarapan ini!" ucap Tao semangat.

"Enak saja. Aku sudah makan, dan aku sedang diet." Ucap Vic.

"Aish, kalau begitu campurkan semuanya menjadi satu Noona! Nanti masukkan kemulutku." Ucap Tao semangat.

"Hei, itu tidak boleh. Makanlah perlahan." Ucap Vic. Tao hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Tapi dia akhirnya mengikuti apa yang diucapkan Vic.

.

.

.

.

[Skip]

.

"Tao, Noona tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Noona harus membantu dokter untuk merawat seorang pasien yang mengalami patah tulang. Katanya gara-gara saat lomba Wu Shu." Ucap Vic. Tao hanya murung.

"Jadi kau tidak akan membacakan novel ini untukku, Noona?" tanya Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigo, bukan begitu. Nanti saja, ne? oke, pay pay." Pamit Vic dengan segera. Tao hanya menghela nafas.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali mendengar kisah ini…" bisiknya. Lalu kembali menatap kedepan. "Seandainya aku masih bisa melihat…" bisiknya.

Tao sudah lupa seperti apa wajahnya. yang dia ingat hanya wajah keluarganya.

"Hm…jadi sekarang aku harus melakukan apa? Aku takut kembali sendirian ke ruanganku. Aku takut tersesat." Bisik Tao lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Huwee…Vic Noona..~! cepatlah kembali..~~" rengek Tao.

Yah, satu yang tidak berubah dari Tao.

Sifat manjanya yang menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari yang terlihat indah untuk rumah sakit internasional XX.

Terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi jangkung yang berjalan disana bersama temannya.

"Aish, inilah akibatnya kalau aku biarkan Lay ikut bertanding Wu Shu. Dia sekarang patah kaki, dan dia malah cengar-cengir! Kalau sembuh akan aku piiip habis-habissan dia!" ucap seorang namja tampan dengan kacamta bening berbingkai hitam.

"Ayolah, kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Dan kenapa harus aku yang menemanimu membesuknya?" tanya seorang namja dengan tinggi super dan berambut pirang coklat. Wajahnya terlihat tampan tapi berkesan dingin.

"Ayolah Kris, kau tidak mungkin hanya membaca buku tebalmu itu diperpustakaan pribadimu, 'kan? Atau kau menungguku saja di taman itu. Aku tidak akan lama. Lagi pula, banyak yang aku ingin bicarakan dengan My Lay." Ucap Suho. Kris hanya geleng-geleng mendengar perkataan temannya ini.

"Baik, lagi pula aku malas melihat adegan romantis yang selalu kau gunakan untuk Lay. Aku tunggu ditaman yang ada disana. Bye." Ucap namja bernama Kris itu.

Keduanya terpisah, Suho menuju tujuannya yaitu ruangan Lay dan Kris menuju taman.

Saat berjalan disana, dia menemukan namja manis dengan surai hitam yang indah. Namja manis itu bernama Tao.

"Permisi.." ucap Kris. Tao terkejut dan mencari sumber suara itu.

"Ya…? Nugu?" tanya Tao. Kris mengernyit. Namja ini menoleh ke arah yang tidak ada dirinya.

"Ah, gwaenchana aku hanya ingin menumpang duduk disini." Ucap Kris lalu duduk disebelah Tao.

"Ah, silahkan…"ucap Tao sambil tersenyum kecil lalu menatap lurus kembali. Kris duduk disampingnya.

Pantas saja orang ini betah disini. Disini nyaman dan menenangkan. Rasanya, semua masalahmu seperti dibuang jauh.

Kris memperhatikan namja didepannya ini. Menatap lurus, tanpa kedip dan selalu tersenyum kecil. Apa yang dia lihat?

Kris mengikuti arah pandang Tao. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya pohon-pohon dan ditengah taman ini terdapat kolam kecil yang memancarkan air. Ditengahnya terdapat patung seorang wanita cantik dengan sayap dan menuangkan air dengan guci yang dia bawa.

"Apa anak ini buta?" tanya Kris dalam hati. Untuk memastikannya, Kris nekat melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Tao. Seperti yang sudah diketahui. Tidak bereaksi. Dan Kris yakin sekali sekarang, dia buta.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini sendirian?" tanya Kris. Tao hanya tersenyum.

"Aku suka disini. Kalau aku duduk tenang disini, aku seperti bisa merasakan seperti apa dunia tanpa melihatnya.." jawab Tao yang masih memandang lurus sambil tersenyum kecil. Kris hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk. Tangan Kris mengambil tangan Tao dan seolah meninstruksikan kalau dia disamping kanan Tao.

"Namaku Wu Yi Fan, panggil saja Kris. Kau?" tanya Kris. Tao tersenyum manis. Kris hanya menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar melihat senyum polos dari namja manis ini.

"Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Panggil saja Tao. Jadi kau juga keturunan China, Kris gege?" tanya Tao yang matanya sedikit mengadah ke atas.

"Hm, dan sepertinya kau juga keturunan China. Ehem..bisa aku tahu kenapa matamu…er.." Kris sedikit bingung bagaimana cara mengatakannya. Tao hanya tersenyum.

"Buta? Mataku disiram dengan alcohol dengan seseorang yang tidak usah kau ketahui.." jawab Tao. Kris menatapi apa yang Tao sentuh. Sebuah buku.

"Hei, aku tahu seperti apa cerita di buku yang kau pegang itu." ucap Kris. Wajah Tao terlihat senang.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan seperti apa ceritanya? Aku ingin sekali tahu seperti apa ceritanya.." ucap Tao. Kris tersenyum. Tanpa dia sadari, tangannya bergerak sendiri dan mengelus puncak kepala Tao. Kris juga bisa merasakan tekstur lembut rambut Tao.

"Tentu. Sepertinya akan sedikit panjang." Ucap Kris dan mulai menceritakannya.

Keduanya mulai menjadi dekat dan saling kenal.

Kris menceritakan kisah buku itu. Tao bahkan sedikit tertawa karna cerita buku itu memang lumayan menyenangkan.

Disaat sedang asik bercerita dan mengobrol, seorang yeoja cantik berpakaian perawat datang.

"Ehem, permisi.." ucapnya. Tao kenal suara ini dan langsung tersenyum cerah.

"Vic Noona..~!" panggil Tao manja. Ya, beginilah Tao. Dia manja dan membuat Kris gemas melihat tingkahnya.

"Ah, Tao maaf membuatmu menunggu. Hei, sepertinya kau punya teman baru?" tanya Victoria. Tao tersenyum.

"Iya, namanya Kris-gege..dia menceritakan cerita dibuku ini untukku. Daripada aku menunggumu. Kau lama sekali, Noona~" Ucap Tao dengan nada sedikit manja. Vic tersenyum.

"Ah, mianhae Tao. Tadi Noona ada telepon dari keluarga Noona.." ucapnya. Tao hanya merenggut.

"Ah, kenalkan Noona..ini temanku..dia yang menemaniku. Namanya Kris-gege" ucap Tao.

"Ah, jeongmal khamsahamnida Kris-ssi..maaf merepotkan." Ucap Vic yang tidak memperdulikan ucapan. Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Ani, dia sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Dia anak yang manis." Ucap Kris. Vic hanya tersenyum. Vic seolah membaca hati Kris dari mata Kris tentang Tao.

"Kalau begitu, Tao ucapkan selamat tinggal. Kau harus kembali keruangan." Ucap Vic. Tao hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Harus sekarangkah, Noona?" tanya Tao. Vic hanya tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Tao menadakan jawaban 'iya'.

"Kalau begitu, Kris-ge aku kembali dulu, ne? pay pay, jeongmal gomawoyo sudah menceritakan kisah itu untukku. Menyenangkan sekali." Ucap Tao. Kris kembali tersenyum.

"Hum, sama-sama Tao." Ucap Kris. Tubuh Tao mulai menjauh dari pandangan Kris dan akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi.

"Yuhuu…~ ada yang sedang jatuh cinta.." ucap sebuah suara yang nadanya seperti menggoda. Kris menoleh dan mendapati Suho yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. Suho terlihat melipat kedua tangannya sambil terlihat bersiul.

"Aish, kenapa lama?" tanya Kris. Suho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hei, aku sudah selesai dari 30 menit yang lalu. Saat akan memanggilmu, kau terlihat asik dengan namja tadi itu. Jadi katakan denganku, apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Suho. Kris hanya berdecak lalu pergi meninggalkan Suho. Kris tidak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Suho.

"Ya! Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucap Suho lalu berlari mengikuti langkah sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Fyuh, prolog sudah selesai XD.

Mind to review please?

No flame ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Heaven

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis and other

Genre : Romance and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Cinta memang tak mengenal apapun, bukan? Kalau begitu inilah sebuah kisah kecil tentang seorang pria tampan yang menemukan surga dunianya di sebuah rumah sakit dengan seorang malaikat manis disana. It's YAOI! KRISTAO/TAORIS IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Nah! Mari kita balas review XD

**Eternal Clouds **: hahaha, aku sih dri dulu pengen bikin fic yg slh stu castnya punya Noona Vic, cmn g nemu yg pas. Akhirnya nemu Tao XD. Khe~~~ g bisa napas, daku mati XD *plakk

**Mayuka57** : hahahhaa, in udh d update ^^

**Hanny Couple Lovers **: KYAA~! Aku juga suka yg romancenya begini XD. Krn mnrt aku pribadi, Jess onnie cocok dpt peran antagonis XD *dicekek SONE*

Ada semua kok, cuman bakal ada seiring jalan. TaoRis moment? Oke2 XD.

Onnie jg lanjutkanlah fic Fujoshi In Actionnya . aku kangen sm fic it.

**Jisaid** : kok bawa obor? -_-v

**Icyng** :ahahahhaa, gr2 dlu ad yg req mnta Sulay Moment, aku jd suka deh .d. in udh lnjut :D

**MagnaeV **: kalo aku adalah anak asli TaoRis yg bru lahir 2 hari kemaren (?) dan sekarang lagi nginap dirumah paman bibi saya yang bernama HunHan XD *plakplakk*. Eh? Mereka bukan saudara kok chinguya . Vic it perawat yg kerja di rumah sakit n ketemu sm Tao. Tao d anggap adik sm Vic onnie XD. Mau sequel dri omongan Suho? Hm..boleh jg tuh.

**Jiway137** : hohoho, hanya saya yang tahu n yg memutuskan *digiles*. Hahaha, makasih ;).

**Tao bbuingbbuing **: hm, bakalan lbih d usahaiin . in udh update

**Noenoe** : hanya saya yg tahu n yang memutuskan XD *ditendang Kris*

In udh d update XD

**LiuGe'Fanboy** : in udh d lanjut XD

**Hatakehanahungry** : aku jg gr2 slh stu req dri reader d slh stu ficku mlah jd suka SuLay XD. Hm maybe XD. Hanya saya yg tahu XD. In udh d lanjut.

**Henry Park **: aku jg mau ikut rekam XD *digampar*. In udh d updte

**Syubidubidu** : in udh d lanjut kok chinguya ^^

**ahSanHyun **: Kyaa~ (?). hahaha, g tau aj, mnrt q Vic onnie cocok dpt peran cewe yg manis n perhatian. Jd lbih mrip k kk a Tao. Jd keliahtn cocok jd adek kk gtu XD.

Iy, in bnran TaoRis kok~ XD

**Jaylyn Rui **: in udh d lanjut~ *nyanyi**plakk*. Iy kok, boleh aj d panggil Rai XD. Wkwkwkwk, pdhal it iseng bgt bikinnya. Mlah jd kocak XD.

**Elfpina1004** : hahahah _ iy, kita sm chingu XD *tos*

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw **: nerd? Ap it? *ndeso*. Hahaha, itlh klo punya kepala gaje ky Rai -_-

**Rizkyeonhae** : hahaha, aku jg suka gemes ngeliatin Tao XD. Happy ending? Kuasa saya yg pegang XD *plakk*

**Gracecyndiana** : in udh d lanjut kok XD . mkin panjang~? Uhm…liatin deh XD *plakk*

**Diictatorlove** : aku jg chingu ,. Hm, nnti bkal ketahuan kok XD. In udh d update XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Pagi hari seperti biasa di Seoul.

Pagi ini udara cerah dan hangat. Udara juga bertiup lembut. Nyaman sekali, ditambah hari ini adalah liburan. Hingga membuat semua orang banyak berjalan diluar menikmati hari ini. Pasangan juga banyak berjalan dihari ini.

Terlihat disebuah rumah megah yang terlihat sederhana.

Disana terlihat seorang namja tinggi berwajah tampan yang sedang tersenyum sendiri sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Aish…aku jadi ingat Tao kalau membaca buku ini.." bisik namja itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Rambut pirangnya tertiup angin lembut. Membuatnya tampak seperti sebuah lukisan. Begitu tampan, begitu ber-karisma, dan begitu sempurna dimata siapapun.

Kalian tahu siapa Tao, bukan?

Iya, namja manis yang mengambil hatinya kemarin. Namja manis yang terlihat tegar menerima takdirnya menjadi orang buta. Dan kali ini, namja tampan bernama Kris ini terlihat merindukan sosok Tao.

"Aku..ingin bertemu dengannya lagi…mungkin dia sedang duduk ditaman itu." bisik Kris yang menatapi langit cerah.

RRRTTT….RRTTT…

Kris menoleh dan mendapati ponselnya bordering. Kris mengambilnya dan mengangkat teleponnya tanpa melihat siapa si penelpon.

"Yeoboseyo?" tanya Kris.

"**Yah! Ini aku."** Ucap suara itu. Kris menghela nafas. Oh, Suho ne?

"Nde, ada apa?" tanya Kris singkat yang begitu terdengar cuek. Suho hanya mendengus pelan disebrang sana.

"**Hei, kau mau ikut menjenguk Lay lagi? kali ini yang lain juga ikut. Sehun, Luhan, Kai, DO, Xiu Min, Chen, Baekhyun, dan Chan Yeol bahkan juga ikut. Bagaimana? Heheheh, kau bahkan bisa menjenguk juga namja panda manismu itu. hehehehe."** Ucap Suho disebrang sana. Kris terdiam.

"Uhm..baik. Aku ikut." Ucap Kris berusaha terdengar cuek walau sebenarnya dia ikut senang. Suho terdengar begitu senang.

"**Bagus! Kalau begitu cepatlah. Kami sudah akan sampai dirumahmu." **Ucap Suho lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Kris segera berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya dan segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian casual.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah taman rumah sakit yang terlihat mewah terdengar seorang namja manis yang duduk disana menggunakan pakaian untuk pasien disana.

Namja itu terlihat memandang lurus sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya.

"Seperti biasa, kabur dari ruanganmu untuk melarikan diri kesini." Ucap sebuah suara yeoja cantik yang membawa sebuah nampan berisi menu lengkap untuk orang sakit. Namja itu tersenyum walau pandangannya masih tertuju didepan.

Kalian tahu siapa namja ini?

Tentu saja bernama Huang Zi Tao atau yang sering dipanggil Tao.

"Noona..kau tahu aku tidak suka sarapan diruanganku…aku tidak mau makan sarapan pagiku sambil menghirup aroma obat-obattan yang membuatku mual. Cukup makan malam saja aku makan diruanganku." Ucap Tao polos. Yeoja cantik bernama Victoria itu hanya duduk sambil mengusap kepalanya lembut. Tao benar-benar seorang adik baginya.

"Dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa kesini tanpa bantuanku, Tao?" tanya Vic sambil mengusap kepala Tao lembut layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya. Tao hanya tersenyum. Dia bersyukur memiliki seorang yeoja yang bisa dia jadikan seorang kakak baginya.

"Aku bertanya dengan setiap orang yang aku temui. Dan mereka memberiku petunjuk. Tadi aku juga diantar dengan Nickkhun hyung." jawab Tao. Vic tersenyum, Ya Nickkhun. Namja yang sebenarnya dia taksir. "Nah, aku mau makan Noona..aku lapar~." Ucap Tao manja. Vic hanya tersenyum lalu mulai menyuapi Tao.

Tak lama, seorang namja berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Ehem…." Suara deheman terdengar. Vic menoleh dan mendapati namja tinggi dan tampan bernama Kris terlihat membawakan keranjang buah.

"Ah, iya ada apa ya?" tanya Vic sambil tersenyum ramah. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Nuguya Noona?" tanya Tao. Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Aku datang berkunjung. Tadinya ingin mengunjungi temanku, tapi aku juga memutuskan menjenguk Tao." Ucap Kris. Tao terlihat bersemangat.

"Noona, itu seperti suara Kris-gege. Apa itu Kris-gege?" tanya Tao yang berusaha mencari suara Kris. Ada secuil rasa sedih pada Kris yang melihat Tao mencari suaranya.

"Ne, Tao. Ini aku. Aku datang menjengukmu." Ucap Kris lembut. Vic bisa mendengar suara Kris yang lembut hanya untuk Tao, Tao juga terlihat sangat semangat ketika namja didepannya ini menjenguknya. Vic hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, teman Tao? Baiklah kalau begitu sepertinya aku tinggalkan saja kalian berdua. Aku juga masih ada urusan sedikit. Aku permisi dulu ne?" pamit Vic lalu berjalan pergi. Kris berjalan mendekati Tao dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hei, kau sedang sarapan?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kau harus sarapan dulu. Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Kris perhatian lalu mengambil mangkuk Tao dan mulai menyuapi Tao.

Tao makan dengan lahap, sepertinya dia benar-benar bersemangat kali ini.

"Ah~ aku kenyang sekali~" ucap Tao lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya nyaman. Kris meletakkan nampannya di samping bangku panjang itu.

"Hei, aku bawakan buah untukmu. Katanya ini bagus untuk kesehatanmu." Ucap Kris.

"Uhm~ apa ada stroberry?" tanya Tao. Kris tersenyum.

"Hm, ada. Kau mau memakannya?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk semangat. Kris mulai membuka bungkusan itu dan mulai mengeluarkan buah stroberry kesukaan Tao.

Dari kejauhan, sepasang mata milik seorang yeoja menatap lembut kedua namja ini.

"Aku harap…namja itu akan membuat Tao bahagia. Aku benar-benar berharap..dan aku tidak ingin Tao menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya karna ditinggalkan." bisik yeoja berpakaian perawat itu lalu melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

"Ung~ aku kekeyangan Kris-ge~" ucap Tao manja. Kris tersenyum.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menghabiskan satu keranjang penuh buah? Haha." Ucap Kris sambil mengusap kepala Tao sayang. Tao terlihat menikmati belaian lembut Kris.

"Eum..Kris-ge~ kau punya cerita menarik?" tanya Tao. Kris tersenyum kembali. Ya, walau namja manis ini tidak bisa melihat betapa lembutnya senyum Kris untuk namja yang berhasil mengambil hatinya.

"Hem…ada. Mau aku ceritakan?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan apa yang dia alami ketika mencari buah untuk Tao.

Dikejauhan, nampak segerombolan namja yang menatap lembut oleh namja tinggi yang sedang bercerita dengan namja manis.

"Hei, sepertinya kita tidak usah mengganggu mereka." Ucap seorang namja manis yang memberi saran untuk teman-temannya.

"Hm…kau benar hyung.." bisik namja bernama Suho.

"Ah~ Luhan hyung memang manis~ hatinya lembut~" ucap seorang namja tampan yang memeluk namja manis ini.

"Aish, dasar magnae. Kalau ingin bermesraan jangan disini. Ayo kita tinggalkan mereka." Ucap namja tampan bernama Kai.

"Hm, Kai benar. Ayo." Ucap Suho lalu meninggalkan Kris yang terus bersama sang namja manis.

.

.

.

"Hahaha. Jadi namja bernama Sehun itu terus mencuri kesempatan dengan namja bernama Luhan itu? hahaha." Tanya Tao disela tawanya. Ya, tawa pertama kali dihidupnya selama dia buta. Selama dia buta, dia tidak pernah tertawa lepas seperti sekarang ini. Dan ketika Kris menceritakan sebuah kejadian, Tao terbahak dan tersenyum karna Kris.

Kris menatapi lembut Tao. Dia juga sedikit tertawa.

"Hm, dan tahu apa reaksi Luhan-hyung ketika Sehun mencium pipinya dari belakang secara mendadak ketika dia sedang memilih bunga ditoko?" tanya Kris pada Tao. Tao sedikit tertawa.

"Apa?"

"Luhan memukul rahang Sehun karna saking terkejutnya. Menggunakan tenaga full pula!" Ucap Kris ketika mengingat betapa dia ingin tertawa terbahak ketika si magnae menderita sakit gigi sementara gara-gara dipukul Luhan. "Dan Luhan hanya bertanya 'hei, kenapa tadi menciumku secara mendadak sih?'. Tenang sekali, 'kan?" tambah Kris lagi. Dan bisa ditebak, Tao tertawa riang.

Tawanya begitu lepas dan begitu ringan. Inilah yang hilang dari Tao. Setelah buta, dia lebih diam dan mungkin hanya memberikan senyum simpul.

SEMENTARA ITU.

"Hatchim~! Aish, aku merasa ada yang menertawakanku." Ucap namja tampan yang sedang mengendara mobil Sport hitamnya. Namja itu bernama Sehun. Sementara namja manis disampingnya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Luhan hyung~ ada yang menertawakanku~ bagaimana kalau kita 'mendiskusikannya' di rumahku?" tanya Sehun yang menakan kata pada 'mendiskusikannya'. Luhan memandang Sehun sambil manyun.

"HELL NO!"

.

BACK TO KRISTAO

.

"Hey, ge aku ingin berkeliling taman ini?. Sudah 5 tahun aku selalu duduk disini, tapi aku tidak pernah berkeliling taman ini." Tanya Tao. Kris menatapi taman luas ini.

"Hm, boleh saja. Tapi Tao, taman ini luas. Kau akan lelah nanti." Kris mengingatkan. Tao tersenyum.

"Hm, gwaenchana. Kondisiku sedang baik. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo ge." Ucap Tao semangat yang mengangkat tangannya. Kris mengambil tangan itu dan menariknya lembut. Kris menuntun Tao berjalan mengeliling taman luas dan indah itu.

Keduanya sesekali bercerita dan Kris terlihat menggambarkan seperti apa tamannya, cuaca dan sesekali keduanya bercanda.

Keduanya kini duduk didekat kolam air mancur dan merasakan air dingin yang sesekali menerpa kulit mereka.

"Kau benar Tao. Tempat ini menenangkan..rasanya semua masalahku hilang, aku tidak cemas lagi. semuanya entah menghilang kemana." Ucap Kris yang terus menggenggam tangan Tao. Tao juga tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Hm…rasanya kalau ingin digambarkan..ini mirip…" ucap Tao berpikir.

Keduanya tersenyum. "Surga.." ucap keduanya bersamaan. Keduanya tersenyum lembut.

"Nah, ayo kita kembali lagi ke bawah pohon beringin besar dan kita istirahat." Ajak Kris. Tao terdiam.

"Ge..aku lelah berjalan. Gendong aku." Ucap Tao polos seperti anak kecil. Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Hm, baiklah Little Panda." Ucap Kris lalu mengangkat tubuh Tao ala bridal style.

Untuk Kris, Tao tidak berat. Dia cukup ringan.

Kris bisa merasakan aroma manis vanilla yang sepertinya murni dari tubuhnya. Dan ini seperti membuatnya gila dan ingin menghirup aroma tubuh itu lebih lagi.

"Hum? Sepertinya dia mengantuk karna lelah." Bisik Kris pada dirinya sendiri yang melihat Tao menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidangnya. "Ngomong-ngomong…mereka lama sekali membesuk Lay?" tanya Kris.

Kris meletakkan tubuh Tao pada kursi itu. Dan benar saja, Tao tertidur. Kris menyandarkan setengah tubuh Tao pada dirinya. Kris bahkan menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepala Tao. Kalau dilihat, keduanya seperti saling berpelukan. Erat sekali.

Kris mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

"**RRTTT…..RRTT…Yeoboseyo**?" tanya suara yang sepertinya milik Suho.

"Ah, hei kalian kemana? Kenapa lama sekali menjenguk Lay?" Tanya Kris. Suho terdengar cengengesan.

"**Kami sudah pulang dari 1 jam yang lalu. Sepertinya kau masih ingin menghabiskan waktumu dengan namja itu, jadi kami meninggalkanmu. Kau kan bisa pulang sendiri dengan mobilmu. Hey, aku sibuk. Sudah dulu ne? pay pay." **Ucap Suho lalu langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Aih…orang itu.." bisik Kris lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya. Kris menatapi sosok Tao yang tertidur pulas lalu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya ikut tidur dengan Tao bukan hal buruk." Ucap Kris lalu menyusul Tao tertidur ditaman itu.

Di kejauhan, terlihat seorang yeoja cantik yang menatap marah keduanya.

"KH! Cari mati kau!" bisiknya lalu pergi dari taman itu meninggalkan keduanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Okay, satu fic sdh selesai.

Mengobati rasa syok karna 2 fanfic ku terhapus TT_TT

Oke, last mind to review without flame?


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Heaven

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis and other

Genre : Romance and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Cinta memang tak mengenal apapun, bukan? Kalau begitu inilah sebuah kisah kecil tentang seorang pria tampan yang menemukan surga dunianya di sebuah rumah sakit dengan seorang malaikat manis disana. It's YAOI! KRISTAO/TAORIS IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Diriku update lagi~ syalalala *narigaje**plakk*

Yah, g banyak bacot, langsung aj XD

Nah! Mari kita balas review XD

**Gracecyndiana** : uhm~ gimana yah XD. In udh d lanjut chinguya, panggil Rai aj ne?

**Kimhyena** : jinjja? Jadi semangat bikin yg lebih lagi nih XD. Gomawo ^^

**Guest **: hum, 2 fic dihapus. Aku mah udh capek. Mau aku lanjut malas klo g liat review. Paling aku re-publish XD. Oke, aku bakal buat. Cumn sbr ne? ^^. Ngomong2 knp review brna Guest banyak banget yah? 0.o

**Jisaid** : wkwkwkwkwk, bayanginnya bikin ngakak loh chingu XD. Romanicnya ditambah lagi? uhm, aku usahaiin deh. Khukhukhu, akan kelihatan kok.

**Hanny Couple Lovers **: wkwkwkwk, harus sabar nunggu Onnie. Karna belum tentu Jess onnie masalahnya *opps, buka rahasia fic nih XD*. Ah~ aku mau TaoRis aj deh Onnie. Tp HaeHyuk jg mau XD. 2'2 deh XD *plakk!*. iya, aku kalau mau update fic, semua fic harus juga d update XD. Yg Vampire sm Hyung I am 'sick'. Ne, gomawo Onnie XD

**Meyminimin** : -_- kurang berasa, harusnya digiles pake pulpen XD *?*.

Khukhukhu, bakal ketahuan. In udh d update XD

**Guest** : khukhukhu, gimana yah~ XD *plakk*.

**Eternal Clouds **: iya, cocok banget n emng sm2 China sih XD. Klo d blogs org g bsa review chingu, n akhirnya aku malah malas lanjut deh -_-

**Henry Park **: iya chingu, d hapus. Hiks…aku kasihan banget ya? Huweee~ Tao oppa~ *hug Tao oppa**dibakarKris*

**Guest (Jaylin Rui) **: khukhukhu~ syalalala~ rahasia XD *plakk* kalo g ad pengganggu g seru XD *dibakarTaoRis*. In udh d update XD

**Guest (Jiway137) **: mufufufufu, nanti jg kelihatan kok siapa~ XD. Ah! Dia g cantik krn menyebalkan! *dibakar*. In udh update kilat XD

**Dinodeer** : hahahah~ ad deh XD *plakk*. In udh d lanjut ^^

**LiuGe'Fanboy** : Huwaa~~~ kenapa banyak yg protes Tao buta~ Tao baby~ in cuman d fic loh~ *cipokTaoBaby**dibunuhKris*. Eh? Cowo ya chinguya? Aku kra cewe XD. Aku 15 :)

**Diictatorlove** : hahaha, klo g pendek, g seru XD. In udh d lanjut kok XD

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw **: oh, arraseo2 XD. -_-, tentu bukan Vic onnie dong chingu XD. Wkwkwkwk, untung bukan keselek durian (?). hum, ok d republish ulang deh.

**Syubidubidu** : in udh d lanjur XD.

**Guest (Elfpina1004) **: hahahaha~ nanti kalo udh keluar, silahkan marahin chinguya XD

**Alrzanti **: in udh ASAP :D

**Golden13** : hayo hayooo~ siapa hayo~~ XD

**MeMewmiioow** : in udh d lanjut :D

**ahSanHyun **: in udh d lanjut XD. Hu'um, KhunToria adlh stu2nya couple non YAOI yang aku sukai. Aku suka, cumn g suka bca FF a. aneh ya? Ayo siapa ayo~? XD

: khe~ ad deh XD. Wkwkwkwk, saya suka hal romantisnya TaoRis sih XD. In udh d lanjut XD

**Guest** : req it? Ok, bkal d usahaiin keluar wlo cuman dikit. Maaf y chingu :(.

Nado chinguya :)

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca tidak cerah bersinar, tapi tidak hujan. Udaranya sejuk dan nyaman.

Terlihat seorang namja manis bersurai hitam yang tersenyum lurus duduk ditaman kala itu.

Matanya berwarna dark choco, indah dan manis disaat bersamaan. Namun mata indah itu tak dapat melihat dunia. Dan dia terima takdirnya walau terkadang dia rindu melihat. Nama namja manis ini adalah Huang Zi Tao yang biasa dipanggil Tao.

Dengan dukungan dari sekitar dia menjadi kuat, juga dukungan dari namja yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya.

Wu Yi Fan.

Namja bersuara berat yang terdengar begitu bersahabat dengannya. Namanya Wu Yi Fan, tapi dia dipanggil Kris oleh keluarga dan temannya

"Kris-gege..belum datang, eoh?" tanya Tao dengan suara kecil. Ya, akhir-akhir ini, Tao menyukai sosok bersahabat dan lembut itu.

Ketika Tao mendengar suaranya, Tao merasa atmosfer disekitarnya terasa begitu indah nyaman. Ya, Tao jatuh cinta dengan sosok namja bernama Kris itu.

Tapi dia sedikit takut, Tao tidaklah sempurna. Dia memiliki kekurangan, dia takut Kris tidak menginginkannya sebagai kekasihnya, tapi hanya sebagai sahabatnya.

Tao tahu, dia harus sadar kalau dia tidak akan mendapatkan cinta untuk dirinya, tapi dia selalu berharap dengan Kris.

Dan juga belum tentu Kris menginginkan namja sepertinya. Oke, katakan Tao gay. Tapi dia tidak bisa membunuh nalurinya. Dia alami, sama seperti ayah 'ibu'nya. Ibunya adalah namja yang dikaruniai rahim oleh tuhan hingga bisa melahirkannya.

"Tao, kau menunggu seseorang?" tanya sebuah suara. Tao kenal suara ini. Vic Noona.

"Uhm…sebenarnya..iya, Noona.." jawab Tao jujur. Vic duduk disamping Tao dan sepertinya mulai akan memberikan sarapan Tao lagi. kali ini sedikit berbeda. Didalam bubur Tao, Vic sudah memasukkan obatnya yang seperti biasa. Tao memiliki kekurangan juga, yaitu fisiknya sedikit lemah. Jadi dia harus terus meminum vitamin dari dokter agar tidak mudah sakit. Dan dokter mengerti Tao. Obatnya sudah diatur agar tidak memiliki rasa dan tidak berbau.

"Uhm….biar aku tebak…pasti namja tinggi itu, 'kan?" tanya Vic yang menyuapi Tao. Tao sedikit tersenyum sambil mengunyah kecil buburnya dan menelannya.

"Uhm…bisa dibilang begitulah, Noona. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi merindukan sosoknya. Suaranya berat tapi menenangkan. Dia sosok yang begitu bersahabat." Ucap Tao jujur sambil tersenyum. Vic tersenyum pengertian pada namja yang dia selalu anggap sebagai adiknya ini.

"Ah~ jangan-jangan kau suka dengannya, eoh?" tanya Vic. Tao sedikit tersedak. Vic segera memberikan air putih untuk Tao dan Tao meminumnya rakus.

"Ya! Noona, kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Tao. Vic sedikit tertawa lalu kembali menyuapi Tao.

"Kau bisa jujur denganku, Tao. Bukankah, kau sudah menganggapku kakakmu? Kau juga sudah aku anggap andik sendiri." bujuk Vic sambil menyuapi Tao. Tao sedikit tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya…aku..sepertinya menyukainya, Noona." Ucap Tao dengan semu pink dikedua pipinya yang menambah kadar manisnya.

"Aigo~ kenapa kau seimut ini Panda~ KYAA~~" teriak Vic ala Fangirl sambil mencubiti pipi Tao. Tao hanya sedikit tersenyum.

"Noona..hahit~" ucap Tao disela cubitan Vic. Vic hanya tersenyum kecil lalu melepas cubitannya.

"Aigo, mianhae. Kau manis sekali sih. Aku merasa kalah." Ucap Vic. Tao tersenyum kecil.

"Uhm….Noona..seperti apa wajah Kris-gege?" tanya Tao oppa yang kembali bersemu ketika menyebut nama Kris. Vic menahan mati-matian ingin mencubiti pipi sedikit chubby yang manis ini. Aigo~ kenapa namja manis Panda didepannya ini terlihat beribu kali imut ketika wajahnya bersemu, eoh?

"Dia sangat tampan, Tao. Dia juga memiliki tinggi luar biasa! Mungkin kira-kira 188 cm! wajahnya benar-benar seperti seorang pangeran! Dia benar-benar terlihat maskulin, dewasa walau wajahnya sedikit berkesan dia dingin, tapi ternyata dia hangat. Kau beruntung, Tao." Ucap Vic. Tao tersenyum,

"Aku ingin melihat wajahnya..ingin sekali…" bisik Tao. Vic tersenyum.

"Suatu hari, kau pasti mendapatkan jalan untuk melihat dunia dan melihat wajahnya. Untuk sementara, kau hanya belum ada kesempatan untuk melihat wajahnya, Tao." ucap Vic yang menyemangati Tao. Tao tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Setelah berbicara, Tao langsung menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Hey, aku tinggal dulu, ne? kau tunggu sebentar." Ucap Vic. Tao mengangguk kecil.

Vic meninggalkan Tao. Tao terus menikmati udara yang sejuk kala itu sampai ada sesuatu menepuk bahunya.

"Sudah selesai sarapan, eoh?" tanya suara berat namja. Tao tersenyum riang.

"Kris-gege! Kau lama sekali." Ucap Tao manja. Ya, dia adalah Kris. Namja yang daritadi dia tunggu. Dan..ehem..namja yang membuat Tao menyukai sosok ini.

"Maafkan aku, tadi tumben sedikit macet. Hey, aku bawakan Ice Cream Stroberry untukmu." Ucap Kris. Tao tersenyum cerah mendengarnya.

"Jinjja? Aku mau Kris-ge~" ucap Tao sedikit manja. Kris tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala Tao sayang. Kris tersenyum penuh sayang dengan Tao. Memang Tao tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi dia ingin sekali Tao bisa merasakan kasih sayang Kris.

"Baik, kau suka sekali eoh." Ucap Kris yang menyiapkan ice creamnya untuk Tao. Setelah siap, Kris menyuapi Tao dengan sayang sesekali Kris bahkan mengusap rambut Tao sayang. Dan Tao juga menyukai perilaku lembut dari Kris. Memang, hal ini membuat Tao semakin berharap, tapi…tidak apa-apakan dia menikmati kelembutan dan perhatian Kris ini?

"Kris-ge, apa kau mengunjungi temanmu lagi?" tanya Tao. Kris hanya tersenyum. Ada sedikit rasa sedih dari Kris. Ya, dia sedih karna Tao tidak bisa melihat betapa Kris menyukai sosok namja manis didepannya ini.

"Uhm..yup. Dan temanku akan keluar dari rumah sakit besok pagi. Kata dokter, kondisinya sangat baik sekarang. Patah tulangnya sudah membaik. Asal dia harus rajin minum obat, istirahat dan libur dari latihan dan turnamen Wushu untuk satu minggu." Ucap Kris. Tao menunduk murung.

"Wushu.." bisiknya. Kris seolah bisa menangkap nada sedih dari Tao.

"Kenapa sedih, Tao?" tanya Kris perhatian. Tao menggeleng sedih sambil tersenyum pedih.

"Ani….aku tidak apa-apa.." ucap Tao. Kris tidak yakin dengan apa yang Tao ucapkan.

"Hei, ayolah katakan saja." Ucap Kris yang mengusap bahu Tao lembut. Kris bisa melihat Tao seolah menahan sedih.

"Dulu….aku suka sekali berlatih Wushu dan selalu ikut latihan. Semenjak buta..aku tidak bisa lagi latihan dan ikut turnamen…aku merindukan wushu." Ucap Tao pedih. Kris tahu, dia sudah salah bicara. Harusnya dia tidak mengatakannya. Kris langsung memeluknya.

"Hei…ini ternyata bukan Tao. Tao yang aku kenal selalu manis dan selalu ceria. Dia tidak akan bersedih seperti ini." Ucap Kris lembut. Tao hanya terisak kecil. Kris tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap rambut Tao yang lembut dan anehnya memiliki wangi vanilla alami yang Kris sukai."Sekarang jangan sedih lagi, ne?" ucap Kris. Tao hanya mengangguk.

Keduanya saling berpelukan lama. Menikmati saat seperti ini.

Hingga…

"Ups, maaf aku mengganggu kalian. Aku bawakan choco black forest dan black tea. Silahkan dinikmati dulu, ne? hihihihi." Ucap seorang yeoja cantik yang ternyata bernama Vic. Vic cekikikan aneh melihat keduanya berpelukan. Keduanya masih berpelukan tapi Kris melihat Vic. Setelah meletakkan kudapan itu, Vic kabur sambil menahan cekikikan.

"Ada apa dengan yeoja aneh itu, Tao?" tanya Kris yang masih memeluk Tao hangat. Tao yang tadinya memejamkan matanya hanya terkikik kecil.

"Dia memang begitu ge…kalau melihat sesuatu yang dia sukai, dia akan cekikikan aneh." Ucap Tao yang masih memejamkan mata sambil terus memeluk Kris. Kris hanya menggeleng pasrah. Kris terus memeluk Tao dengan lembut.

"Tao, apakah…sebenarnya matamu ini bisa disembuhkan..?" tanya Kris hati-hati. Tao mulai membuka matanya.

"Sebenarnya bisa kalau ada yang mau mendonor." Ucap Tao ringan. Ya, dia sudah tidak apa-apa mengatakan apapun tentang matanya. Dan memang pada kenyataannya begitu.

Dia akan sembuh dan bisa melihat dunia bila ada orang berhati baik yang mau mendonor matanya untuk Tao.

"Tapi itu mustahil, kan?" tanya Tao pada Kris dengan nada biasa saja, lalu kembali menikmati pelukan Kris. Kris merasa hatinya ngilu mendengar kata mustahil dari Tao.

"Hei, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini, Tao." Ucap Kris mengingatkan. Tao hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Ya, memang tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Ge~ aku ingin choco black forest~" ucap Tao manja. Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Baby Panda." Ucap Kris lembut lalu mengambil cake yang diinginkan Tao. Kris mulai menyuapi Tao dengan lembut. Tao menikmatinya dengan lahap. Tao hanya tersenyum polos. Walau dia buta, dia memiliki sifat manis dan polos yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

Puas menikmati cakenya, Tao hanya bersandar pada bahu Kris. Kris hanya menatap kedepan dan kepalanya dia sandarkan pada kepala Tao.

Kris begitu menikmati saat ini. Dia berharap, dia akan selalu bersamanya dengan Tao.

Kalian semua, tentu sudah tau kalau dia menyukai Tao, bukan?

Ya, Kris memang menyukai atau malah sudah mencintai sosok Tao yang selalu berusaha tegar menghadapi takdirnya. Tao jarang mengeluh. Dia akan selalu tersenyum, dan itu selalu membuat Kris menyukainya.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, Vic terlihat tersenyum lembut menatapi keduanya.

"Entah kenapa…aku merasa mereka begitu cocok." Ucap Vic sambil tersenyum.

"Ehem, Vic?" panggil suara seorang namja. Vic menoleh dan mendapati Nickkhun yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ah..ada apa, Nick?" tanya Vic. Nickkhun tersenyum.

"Mau ikut denganku untuk minum teh?" tanya Nickkhun lembut dengan rona merah telinganya. Vic hanya terlihat bersemu kecil lalu tersenyum. Dia juga merasa lucu dengan Nickhun yang telinganya kalau malu, atau merasa kepedasan akan berwarna merah.

"Hum…baiklah. Kau yang traktir, ne?" tanya Vic sambil tertawa kecil. Nick hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Keduanya berjalan berdua sambil sesekali mengobrol dan tertawa kecil. Hingga saat akan sampai di gerbang, Vic dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang.

Vic menatap marah namja bertubuh atletis dan memiliki tinggi yang hanya berbeda beberapa cm dengan Tao.

Ya, namja itulah yang membuat Tao bersedih, dan meninggalkan Tao. Nick juga kenal siapa namja ini. Namja yang sudah membuat Tao dan Vic menjadi marah dan sedih.

"Hei, Noona." Sapa namja itu. Vic mendekat dan siap memukul namja didepannya ini tapi, dia ditahan dengan Nick.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh memukulnya. Kau harus sabar." Ucap Nick. Vic menatap marah.

"APA? Jadi kau akan membiarkan namja brengsek yang sudah seenaknya meninggalkan Tao ketika Tao menyukainya? Kau akan biarkan Tao depresi sampai seminggu dan membuat dirinya hampir kehilangan selembar nyawanya? Begitu?" tanya Vic panas. Ya, dia benci namja didepannya ini.

"Vic, kau tidak boleh asal. Biar aku yang menanyainya. Kau harus tenang, seorang perawat harus tetap tenang." Ucap Nick. Vic hanya berusaha mengatur nafasnya karna merasa begitu terbakar emosinya.

"Kau mau apalagi kesini? Bukankah kau lebih menyukai yeoja sialan itu? bukankah kau akan melanjutkan kuliah ke LA bersama yeoja itu? kenapa kembali lagi? apa kau belum puas mengatakan hal yang begitu menusuk hati Tao? Huh?" tanya Nick yang juga sebenarnya panas. Sama halnya dengan Victoria, Nickkhun juga menganggap Tao adiknya. Dan dia sebenarnya begitu membenci sosok namja tampan didepannya. Namja didepannya ini hanya mendengus.

"Ck, aku sudah putus dengan Tifannye. Dan aku sedang berlibur ke Korea. Aku kesini hanya karna merindukan Baby Panda. Aku ingin menemuinya, tapi malah bertemu kalian." Ucapnya santai. Nick sepertinya mulai merasa terbakar emosinya.

"khe! Jadi setelah putus dengan yeoja itu, kau ingin kembali dengan Tao, begitu?" tanya Nickhun yang mulai kesal. Namja didepannya ini hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin menengok namja manis itu. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya sakit hati lagi. Dan aku belum tentu ingin kembali dengannya. Toh, dia juga bukan tipeku. Aku memang juga menyukai namja, tapi dia tidak cocok untukku. Dia buta, dan aku tidak suka." ucapnya dengan enteng dan terdengar begitu kejam. Vic hanya membelakan matanya. Dia kaget dengan ucapan jahat dari namja sialan ini.

"Kh! Sebaiknya kau lupakan hal itu, brengsek! Kau tidak pantas menengok Tao! Kau dasar rendahan! Apa hakmu mengecap Tao buta? Dia tidaklah buta 100%! Dia tetap memiliki hati yang meneranginya!" bentak Vic yang mulai panas lagi. namja ini hanya membuang nafasnya acuh.

"Kebiasaan lamamu, Vic Noona. Selalu menceramahi orang dengan nada sok dan menyebalkan. Karna itu, Lee Joon malas denganmu dan meninggalkanmu. Oh, dia bahkan akan bertunangan dengan sahabatmu yang bernama Luna itu dalam waktu dekat ini." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Vic terdiam dengan perkataan namja didepannya ini barusan. Nickkhun menatap marah namja didepannya.

"BRENGSEK! Apa maumu membuat Vic sakit hati lagi, HAH?" tanya Nickkhun panas dan mulai akan memukul namja ini, tapi ditahan dengan Vic.

"Sudahlah, Khunnie. Dia benar." Ucap Vic. Vic menarik nafasnya. "Kau sebaiknya pergi. Aku tidak ingin lagi menginjakkan kaki lagi disini. Dan aku juga tidak ingin kau menengok Tao. Dia sudah memiliki namja baru yang lebih mengerti dirinya dan lebih perhatian dengan Tao! Sebaiknya kau pergi, atau jangan salahkan aku kalau aku melayangkan sepatuku kewajah rendahanmu!" ucap Vic panas. Namja ini hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Baik. Bye pasangan norak." Ucap namja itu. dia memasuki mobil sport berwarna hitam metaliknya dan melajukannya pergi dari rumah sakit itu.

"Mau apa dia..?" tanya Nick. Vic hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi…aku merasa…besok dia akan datang..dan menyakiti Tao." Ucapnya sambil berbisik.

"Sebaiknya kita lupakan. Ayo kita minum teh." Ajak Nick lagi yang berusaha membuat Vic relaks. Vic hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Nick yang membawanya menuju café kecil yang berada didepan rumah sakit mereka.

.

.

"Kau tertidur, Tao?" tanya Kris. Tidak ada reaksi. Kris bisa melihat Tao yang terpejam dan nafasnya mulai teratur.

"Hm..sepertinya memang tertidur." Ucap Kris.

Kris menatapi langit. Biru, indah dan luas.

"Seandainya kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu, Tao." Ucap Kris lembut sambil mengadah.

"Apa ge?" tanya Tao. Kris menoleh kaget dan menemukan Tao yang membuka matanya dengan wajah bersemu. "Kau bilang menyukaiku, ge?" tanya Tao pelan.

Kris menelan liurnya kasar.

"Uhm….N..Ne…aku menyukaimu…Huang Zi Tao." Ucap Kris lembut yang langsung menggenggam tangan Tao. Ya sudah, dia sudah terlanjur jujur. Dia harus jujur daripada menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

"A..aku juga menyukaimu ge.." ucap Tao malu sambil menunduk. Kris hanya tersenyum senang. Dia refleks memeluk Tao.

"Xie Xie.." bisik Kris lembut.

"Tapi ge…aku buta..apa kau tidak malu?" tanya Tao dengan nada sedih. Kris heran.

"Tao..apakah aku hanya namja biasa bagimu? Kau hanya menganggap aku hanya menyukai seseorang dengan fisik sempurna? Tidak Tao. Aku menyukaimu karna kau begitu sempurna untukku. Kau selalu tegar, kau manis dank au begitu polos. Aku menyukaimu. Yang harusnya bertanya adalah aku. Aku yang baru kau kenal, dan belum tentu tipemu, apa kau mau menerimaku?" tanya Kris lembut. Tao tersenyum lembut.

"Hm..aku menerimamu..Ge. Wo Ai Ni." Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum manis. Kris kembali meme,uk Tao dan mengecup puncak kepala Tao lembut dan mengecup kedua pipi Tao lembut.

Dan saat itu begitu indah bagi keduanya.

Terasa bagai disurga, tanpa keduanya menangis dan hanya mereka berdualah yang menikmat saat itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Oke~ otte? Maaf telat update. Habis, akhir2 ini sibuk sih U.U

Last, mind to review?

And no flame please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Heaven

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis and other

Genre : Romance and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Cinta memang tak mengenal apapun, bukan? Kalau begitu inilah sebuah kisah kecil tentang seorang pria tampan yang menemukan surga dunianya di sebuah rumah sakit dengan seorang malaikat manis disana. It's YAOI! KRISTAO/TAORIS IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~

Maafkan Rai~ jangan timpuk Rai karna telat update~ XD.

Rai udah usaha biar bisa ngetik. Smnjak SMA, Rai jd sibuk sm tugas2 Rai sampai tidak menyentuh Laptop kesayangan buat lanjut ngetik fic.

Sekali lagi, mianhaeyo karna baru bisa balas. Bagi yang selama ini req fic Vampire buat di republish, itu Rai udah republish. Tapi harus janji ngasih review, ne~? nanti kalo gak ngasih, Rai bakal gak lnjut loh XD *ngancemnihceritanya**plakk*

Rai jg bkalan bkin fic lain.

Tau SM HS, kan?

Nah, fic itu akan Rai lanjutkan lagi, dan bakalan ada tokoh EXO disana, cuman belum tau kapan. Nanti, kalau udh siap bakalan d publish ^^

Nah! Mari kita balas review XD

**LiuGe'Fanboy** : hohoho~ *?*.

Mufufufufufu~ bakalan ketauan kok..entar XD *plakk*

**Hanny Couple Lovers**: Rai jg suka KhunToria gara2 WGM. Dibanding sm seluruh couple WGM, aku lebih suka KhunToria. Gak tau aj, cocok gtu deh XD. onnie~ kapan dirimu update fic2 yang laen~? Diriku sudah gatel pangen baca FIA n Brother Love XDDD *plakk*

**jinwonie alberch** : namja itu adalah aku XD *lah?lu kan yeoja?*.

bercanda kok chingu. Bakalan ketahuan entar. Mufufufufu~. Jinjjayo? Wah, jadi semangat bikin fic2 yg lain nih XD. gomawo chingu :)

**Jaylyn Rui **: siklmat? Rasanya kaya apa sih onnie XD. wkwkwkwkwk, ternyata diriku pandai bikin orang lain kesel yah XD *plakplak*. IYA! Nanti Rai bantu lempar pake ikan XD

**Henry Park** : Siwon..? mufufufufufu~ maaf, tebakan anda salah. Ayo tebak lagi XD *apadeh*. Aku nanti bantu lempar pake sarung adekku yang biasa dipake buat terawih XD *?*

**Run Maharani**: apalagi kalo pake ekspresi anak kecilnya~ KYAAA! *fujomode*. Hm, cheon chinguya. GOMAWO~ 3

**wulandarydesy**: huwee~ maafkan diriku yang telat update, ne chingu. Soalnya dirikukan sudah SMA skrng XD *alesan*.

**ahSanHyun** : Kyaaa~~ tolong~ *?*. wkwkwkwk, kalo dibunuh, bagaimana jalan cerita ini chingu XD?

'namja' : Woy thor, gara2 lu bikin gue jahat di fic elu, gue jadi dibenci! Tanggung jawab lu!  
Rai : Kyaaa~! Jangan gitu dong oppa~ gpp dong, sesekali XD.

**Rizkyeonhae** : eh? Jadiannya kecepatan? -_-a

Kalo gitu, Rai mau jadi guardian angel mrka deh XD *iniapapula?* ini udh update kok~

**BabySuDo** : KKKK~~~ banyak yang gak suka sm tokoh namja yang aku buat ini, eoh XD. belum sbrpa chinguya~ rintangan kekesalan chinguya sm chara yg akan muncul slnjutnya lbih brat loh~ *?*

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: kalo gak bikin readers penasaran gak seru XD. iya, it namja yang ninggalin uri Baby Panda XD.

**BbuingBbuing137**: seorang namja yang hidup di bumi XD *plakk*

**Jiway137** : hohoho~ silahkan tebak-menebak dulu lah chinguya. Toh, cewenya masih lama muncul XD.

**emhactator**: ini udah di update. ^^

**thehunhan **: ini udah d update. Mian bru update skrng ^^

**HoneyChan** : eh? Bingung dibagian mananya chinguya? 0.0

**meyminimin**: diriku juga..ehem..sibuk..ehem XD.

Kyaaa! Ad physico~! XD *disumpal*. Ini udh d update ^^

Gomawo yang udh review. Keep give me your review, ne?

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

Pagi hari yang agak mendung di kediaman Wu.

Seorang namja tampan bernama Wu Yi Fan atau yang dipanggil Kris tengah sarapan pagi bersama keluarganya.

Seorang yeoja cantik tengah memperhatikan Wu Yi Fan ini yang sedang makan dengan lahap walau tidak brutal.

"Kau ceria sekali? Tidak biasanya?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Kris menoleh lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sangat senang sekali hari. Aku akan pergi menjenguk 'temanku' dulu, ne? bye mom." Ucap Kris lalu berlalu pergi setelah menghabiskan air putihnya.

"Morning, honey." Sapa sebuah suara. Yeoja yang diketahui ibu Kris itu menoleh dan mendapati suaminya.

"Ah, morning." Balas ibu Kris.

"Mana Kris?" tanya ayahnya sambil duduk dan mulai akan sarapan.

"Ah, dia sudah pergi lebih dulu. Katanya mau menjenguk temannya." Jawab wanita itu. suaminya mulai sarapan. Keduanya sarapan tanpa suara hingga namja yang menjadi suaminya mulai angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana kita?" tanya ayahnya. Ibunya menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja sudah siap. Dia akan datang sore ini dan kita akan perkenalkan dengan Kris." Jawab ibunya. Ayahnya tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap ayahnya lalu mulai sarapan dan akhirnya suasana kembali hening.

.

.

.

TAORIS SIDE

.

.

Terlihat namja manis dengan surai hitam tengah duduk sambil tersenyum menikmati hembusan sejuk angin lembut yang menerpa kulitnya. Namja itu adalah Tao.

"Baby.." ucap sebuah suara dari belakang dan langsung memeluk Tao. Tao tersenyum.

"Gege~" ucapnya.

Kalian semua tentu sudah tahu kalau Tao dan Kris sekarang sudah memiliki ikatan, bukan?

"Aku bawakan kau black forest. Kau suka?" tanya Kris perhatian sambil duduk disamping Tao.

Keduanya selalu duduk dibangku taman rumah sakit ini. Menghabiskan waktu berdua sambil bercerita. Dan Kris dengan senang hati akan menemani namja manis yang sudah merebut hatinya dengan sifatnya, bukan dengan fisiknya.

"Jinjjayo? Aku mau~ mana ge~?" tanya Tao semangat. Karna sudah terbiasa, Tao tau dimana suara Kris.

"Sebentar, aku siapkan dulu." Ucap Kris yang membuka kotak black forest itu dan menyiapkannya untuk Tao.

"Wah? Kalian sedang menikmati cake?" tanya sebuah suara. Tao mencari asal suara itu. Kris pun juga menoleh dan mendapati yeoja cantik yang membawa sebuah nampan dengan isi segelas air putih dan piring kecil yang disana terdapat 5 jenis pil berbeda.

"Vic noona?" tanya Tao. Yeoja cantik dengan sebutan Vic itu tersenyum.

"Ne, Tao. Saatnya kau minum obatmu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Ini sudah harinya aku minum obat itu, noona?" tanya Tao heran. Vic tersenyum. Sebuah senyum paksaan yang berusaha dibuat alami dan biasa saja, dan Kris sadari itu. Kris menatap heran Vic. Apa yang Vic sembunyikan?

"Iya, agar kau tetap sehat, Tao." Ucap Vic. Tao tersenyum. Vic mulai meletakkan berbagai macam pil itu kedalam gelasnya dan menyerahkannya ke Tao. Tao menerimanya dan meneguk habis air beserta obat dalam gelas itu.

"Aku sudah selesai meminumnya, Vic noona. Boleh aku makan Black Forestku?" tanya Tao semangat. Vic tersenyum.

"Tentu Tao. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ne? selamat bersenang-senang." Ucap Vic lalu berjalan pergi. Perasaan Kris sedikit aneh gara-gara melihat senyum paksaan Vic tadi. Apa yang Tao minum? Obat apa itu?

Kris melihat Vic yang sudah berlalu jauh. Kris mulai memusatkan perhatiannya dengan Tao.

"Baby, boleh aku tau obat apa yang kau minum itu? kenapa banyak sekali?" tanya Kris sambil mengusap rambur Tao yang lembut untuk ukuran namja seperti Tao. Tao hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang aku minum. Kata Vic noona dan dokter yang mengurusku, obat itu akan membuatku tetap sehat dan kuat. Fisikku lemah, jadi obat itu terus diberikan denganku. Aku meminumnya setiap satu minggu sekali. Dan hari ini sepertinya saatnya aku meminum obat itu." ucap Tao menjelaskan. Kris mengangguk mengerti. Perasaannya masih tidak enak. Dia masih penasaran obat apa itu dan kenapa Vic tersenyum paksa?

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hm…Arraseo. Baiklah, kau ingin cake, 'kan? Sini." Ucap Kris lembut. Tao mengangguk semangat.

Kris mulai menyuapi Tao dengan lembut. Matanya menatap lembut Tao yang matanya tetap tertuju lurus menuju pemandangan didepannya yang tidak bisa dia lihat.

Kris sedikit miris melihat Tao, dia bukan mencintai Tao karna kasihan, tapi karna Tao memiliki sifat yang tegar dan berusaha tersenyum menghadapi apa yang dia dapat.

Dia tersenyum manis pada dunia walau dunia tidak bisa dia lihat.

Dia berusaha kuat dan tidak menyalahkan tuhan karna dirinya tidak bisa melihat.

Dia jujur, baik dan tegar. Sifatnya polos dan manis. Karna itu Kris menyukai….-atau yang lebih tepatnya mencintai Tao melebihi apapun.

Tanpa didorong apapun, Kris semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dan mengecup puncak kepala Tao. Tao tidak melihat, tapi dia merasakan.

Dan rasanya hangat dan nyaman.

"Kris gege?" tanya Tao. Kris tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Menikmati aroma vanilla manis yang keluar alami dari tubuhnya.

"I Love You…Huang Zi Tao.." bisik Kris. Tao sedikit kaget.

"Mwo..?" tanya Tao memastikan lagi. Kris tersenyum hangat dan memeluk Tao. Kris mengecup dahi Tao lembut, penuh kasih sayang.

"I said, I Love You, My Panda..My Tao.." bisiknya. Tao tersenyum lembut. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan Kris. Dia suka saat ini. Dan dia berterima kasih dengan tuhan karna mengirimkan Kris sebagai malaikat hidupnya yang menemaninya di taman ini.

"Thanks Ge…I love you too.." bisiknya. Tangan Kris mulai membingkai wajah Tao dan mengarahkannya ke arah wajahnya. Kris mulai mendekatkan bibirnya menuju bibir Tao.

Jarak keduanya hilang dan akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Tao tidak mengerti ciuman. Karna dia tidak pernah melihatnya. Dia hanya diam dan membiarkan Kris berbuat sesukanya.

Tidak ada nafsu, hanya ada rasa untuk saling memiliki. Kris melepaskan tautan itu dan kembali memeluk panda manisnya itu.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang yeoja cantik yang menatap tidak suka dengan pemandangan didepannya ini.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah map putih.

"Huang Zi Tao…namja buta, eoh? Ck, levelnya jauh dibawahku. Apa bagusnya dia? Kris oppa hanya milikku. Lihat saja nanti.." bisiknya lalu berlalu pergi setelah berkata kejam barusan.

.

.

.

KhunToria Side

.

.

Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang duduk disebuah ruangan. Yeoja cantik bernama Victoria itu duduk didepan sebuah jendela sambil meminum Black Teanya. Matanya tertuju pada pemandangan dimana 2 orang namja tengah bersama sambil menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Kau sedang memperhatikan mereka lagi?" tanya sebuah suara. Vic menoleh dan mendapati namja tampan dengan tubuh atletis. Namja itu duduk disampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm~ yah. Aku suka sekali memperhatikan mereka. Aku merasa, Kris begitu cocok dengan Tao." Bisik Vic sambil tersenyum bahagia. Senyum manisnya tergambar diwajah cantik yeoja keturunan China murni itu.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya, 'kan?" tanya Nickkhun sambil membuat suaranya biasa saja walau dia sedikit cemas dan takut. Vic terdiam. Matanya menggambarkan kalau perasaannya sedih dan takut.

"Iya..waktunya untuk Tao sebentar lagi akan tiba..jujur..aku takut..aku takut sekali kalau sudah menyangkut masalah ini.." bisik Vic. Tangannya saling bergenggaman.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh seperti ini, Song Qian. Kalau kau seperti ini, kau malah akan membuatmu takut untuk membiarkan Tao menghadapinya. Kau ingin rencananya sukses, 'kan?" tanya Nickkhun yang memanggil nama China Vic. Vic mengangguk.

"Aku takut…kau tahu, 'kan? Fisik Tao itu lumayan lemah." Ucapnya. Nickhun mengambil tangan Vic.

"Gwaenchana. Aku yakin, rencana ini akan sukses." Ucap Nickkhun memberi semangat. Vic tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk.

"Sepertinya Kris dan Tao tertidur. Sebaiknya aku ajak Kris untuk memindahkan tubuh Tao ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

Terlihat Kris yang sedang tertidur bersama Tao. Sepertinya, Tao mengantuk gara-gara effect obat itu.

Kris tersenyum sambil memandang lurus.

"Tuhan, terima kasih sudah mengirimku ke surga dunia dengan malaikat manis ini.." bisiknya berterima kasih pada tuhan.

"Permisi, Kris-ssi.." panggil sebuah suara. Kris menoleh dan mendapati Vic yang tersenyum.

"Hm? Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Kris. Vic tersenyum.

"Ada. Bisakah kau pindahkan Tao ke ruangannya. Dia tidak boleh tidur diluar ruangan kalau sudah minum obat." Ucap Vic. Kris mengangguk. Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao dengan Bridal Style. Kris akui, tubuh Tao cukup ringan. Kris mengangkatnya dan mengikuti Vic menuju ruangan Tao.

Kris terhenti di sebuah ruangan tidak jauh dari taman itu. Ruangan itu terdapat nomor 103, Huang Zi Tao.

Vic membantu membuka pintu itu. Kris bisa melihat, sebuah ruangan sederhana namun dengan fasilitas yang sangat bagus, tempat tidurnya bahkan bukan ranjang rumah sakit. Melainkan tempat tidur mahal ukuran King Size dengan berbagai alat canggih disampingnya. Jaga-jaga kalau Tao mengalami sesuatu.

Tao dibaringkan disana dan diselimuti. Kris tersenyum sambil mengelus wajah lembut Tao.

"Kau bisa menemaninya kalau kau mau, baiklah aku permisi dulu." Ucap Vic lalu berlalu pergi. Kris duduk disisi tempat tidur yang lain.

"Kris..ge…" panggil Tao. Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya dia mengigau." Ucap Kris.

Suasana hening dan aroma wangi terapi ini malah membuat Kris mengantuk.

Kris berbaring disamping Tao sambil memeluk Tao.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Cuaca cerah kali ini. Berbeda dengan tadi pagi yang agak mendung.

Kris dan Tao sudah terbangun. Keduanya terbangun bersaman. Tao cukup kaget ternyata dia sudah ada diruangannya bersama Kris.

"Kris ge..apa kau benar-benar harus pulang sekarang?" tanya Tao dengan wajah sedihnya. Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Gwaenchana. Besok aku akan kesini lagi. Seperti biasanya Tao..kau jangan seperti ini, ne?" ucap Kris lembut yang memeluk tubuh Tao

"Hm…ya…ge.." jawab Tao. Kris membisikkan kata 'Good' lalu melepas pelukannya dari Tao walau dia sebenarnya tidak ingin.

Setelah berucap begitu, Kris mengecup puncak kepala Tao lembut dan berjalan pergi menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Kris, kau dari mana saja?" tanya seorang yeoja yang entah kenapa sudah berdandan rapi juga terlihat cantik. Kris mengernyit dahi melihatnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku menjenguk seseorang, Mom? Dan kenapa kau berdandan begitu cantik hari ini? Apa Dad kedatangan tamu?" tanya Kris. Ibunya tersenyum.

"Iya, kami ada tamu hari ini. Mereka akan makan malam dengan kita. Ayahmu ingin mengenalkan seseorang denganmu. Karna itu, kau mandi dan berpakaianlah dengan apa yang sudah aku siapkan dikamarmu. Cepat sedikit, ne?" tanya ibunya lalu berlalu pergi menuju ruang makan untuk memastikan segalanya sudah sempurna.

Kris berjalan menuju kamarnya. Disana, dia menemukan setelah jas berwarna putih bersih. Kris menghela nafas.

"Aish, aku sebenarnya sedang malas..tapi..Mom akan marah kalau aku mengatakannya. Lebih baik, turuti apa katanya." Bisiknya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

19:45 PM

.

.

Keluarga Kris sedang duduk diruang santainya. Kris terlihat tampan dan berkelas dengan setelah jas berwarna putih dan dengan celana model potongan straight yang memperlihatkan betapa tinggi dan proporsionalnya tubuh Kris.

"Dad, sebegitu pentingkah tamumu sampai kalian selalu tersenyum memperhatikanku dan menunggu tamumu dengan antusias begini?" tanya Kris heran. Namja yang menjadi ayah Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja begitu penting. Ini menyangkut kami, dan masa depanmu diumur 23 tahun ini." Jawab ayahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang kepala pelayan datang dan memberi sebuah bungkukan tanda hormatnya.

"Tuan, tamu yang anda tunggu sudah datang." Ucapnya. Ayah dan ibunya tersenyum senang.

"Ah, kalau begitu, suruh masuk." Ucapnya. Bawahan ayahnya hanya membungkuk lalu berjalan keluar. Kris semakin penasaran tamu seperti apakah sampai ayah dan ibunya begitu senang?

Beberapa saat kemudian, munculah seorang pria tampan dan seorang wanita cantik disampingnya. Dibelakangnya terlihat seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh tinggi langsing dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam sedikit coklat dan dengan kulit putih bersihnya.

"Selamat datang Sobat. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak kesini." Ucapnya. Ayahnya menyambut namja itu sambil berjabat tangan.

"Hm, terima kasih sudah mengundang kami." Ucapnya. Matanya tertuju pada Kris yang masih duduk disofa. "Itukah Kris, anakmu itu Mr. Wu?" tanya temannya itu. ayahnya tersenyum.

"Iya, dia anakku. Kris kemarilah." Ucap ayahnya. Kris mendekatinya dengan wajah biasa saja.

"Wow. Anak kalian begitu tampan." Ucap istri dari teman ayah Kris itu. Kris menatap aneh dengan tamu didepannya ini. Terutama seorang yeoja dengan dandanan cantik dibelakang mereka.

"Nah, ini anak kami. Seohyun." Ucap ayahnya. Yeoja cantik itu berdiri ditengah ayah dan ibunya. Matanya menatap Kris. Kris tetap diam tak bergeming. Dia tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"Anakmu begitu cantik." Ucap ayah Kris. Kris semakin curiga dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ah, tidak sopan berbicara sambil berdiri seperti ini. Mari kita langsung saja ke ruang makan." Ucap ibu Kris. Lalu, semua insan yang ada disana mulai berjalan mengikuti ibunya yang mengajak mereka ke ruang makan. Seohyun terus tersenyum manis sambil sesekali melirik Kris yang tidak meliriknya.

.

.

.

"Oh… jadi Seohyun akan kuliah disini, ne?" tanya ibu Kris.

Semua yang ada disan sedang makan malam. Seohyun duduk disebelah Kris. Walau begitu, Kris sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Seohyun.

"Hm, dia akan berkuliah disini dan akan bersama dengan Kris sebelum hari mereka, bukan?" tanya ayah Seohyun yang menanyai istrinya. Ibu Seohyun itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Kris membelak kaget. Tunggu, apa?

"Uhm..maaf. Apa maksdunya dengan hari 'kami'? tanya Kris sopan pada tamu ayahnya ini. Ayah Seohyun terkejut dengan senyum diwajahnya. Seohyun hanya tertunduk malu dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Wu, kau belum menceritakan rencana kita dengan anakmu?" tanya teman ayah Kris itu. Jantung Kris berdegup cemas. Ada apa ini?

"Ah, kami berniat untuk merahasiakannya dan membuat ini menjadi kejutan." Ucap ayahnya. Kris semakin merasa tidak beres.

"Dad, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Kris. Ibu Kris tersenyum.

"Kris, kami berencana akan menjodohkanmu dengan Seohyun. Dan 2 minggu lagi adalah hari pertunangan kalian." Ucap ibunya.

Dan terkejutlah Kris saat itu juga.

"What..?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huahahahhahahahaha~! *disumpel*

Mianhae karna telat update. Diriku begitu sibuk sekali~

Oh iya, Rai bkin fic baru. TaoRis lgi XD.

Jdulnya, 1000 days.

Tolong reviewnya n sarannya yah yeorobeun XD

Akhir kata, mind to review?

No flame and no silent readers, please? ^^v


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Heaven

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis and other

Genre : Romance and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Cinta memang tak mengenal apapun, bukan? Kalau begitu inilah sebuah kisah kecil tentang seorang pria tampan yang menemukan surga dunianya di sebuah rumah sakit dengan seorang malaikat manis disana. It's YAOI! KRISTAO/TAORIS IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

Pagi hari yang agak mendung di kediaman Wu.

Seorang namja tampan bernama Wu Yi Fan atau yang dipanggil Kris tengah sarapan pagi bersama keluarganya.

Matanya menatap tajam lebih dari biasanya. Sarapannya juga hanya dia makan sedikit. Ibunya yang menyadari ini sedikit heran.

"Kris..are you oke, son?" tanya ibunya itu. Kris berusaha mengatur amarahnya dengan mengatur nafasnya. Ayahnya sudah pergi menuju pekerjaan yang sudah menumpuk di kantornya.

"Aku sedang tidak baik, Mom." Ucap Kris yang berusaha menekan amarahnya. Ibu Kris semakin cemas.

"Kau marah? Kenapa? Apa sarapanmu tidak enak? Apa kami melakukan kesalahan? Katakanlah denganku, son." Ucap ibu Kris hati-hati. Kris berdiri.

"Ya, Mom! Kalian melakukan kesalahan fatal! Dengan menjodohkanku dengan yeoja sialan bernama Seohyun itu. Kalian berpikir apa, huh?! Aku tidak sudi dijodohkan! Aku…aku.." ucap Kris yang menumpahkan segala emosinya yang dia tahan. Ibu Kris sedikit terkejut.

"Kris…apa kurangnya Seohyun bagimu? Dia cantik, sifatnya lembut dan manis, dia juga sangat pintar dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Kurang apa dia?" tanya ibu Kris sambil berusaha memberi pengertian.

"Ck, ini hidupku Mom. Biarkan aku yang menjalaninya, termasuk urusan pribadi seperti ini. Aku…aku sudah memiliki siapa yang mengambil hatiku ini, Mom." Ucap Kris yang juga berusaha memberi pengertian.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kalian harus berakhir..Dad dan Mom tau apa yang terbaik untukmu.." ucap ibu Kris. Kris membelak kaget. Penuh amarah.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Kalian tidak tahu pribadiku seperti apa! yang kalian mengerti adalah perasaan kalian, bisnis kalian dan kehormatan kalian!" ucap Kris yang benar-benar diluar kendali.

"Son.." bisik ibunya yang merasa ucapakan Kris itu sebenarnya benar. Ibu dan ayah Kris kurang begitu mengerti seperti apa perasaan Kris, perasaan dipaksa berjodoh, dan berbagai perasaan Kris yang tidak mereka mengerti. Kris mengatur nafas.

"Hhhh…kau tahu Mom, aku mendengar perjanjian bisnis kalian. Lalu kalian anggap aku ini apa?! Penghasil uang kalian?! Aku mohon Mom…ini hidupku..biarkan aku menjalaninya. Biarkan aku memilih pendampingku sendiri.." mohon Kris yang kemudian terduduk lagi. Ibunya menatap sedih.

"Son…maafkan kami..tapi tawaran orangtua Seohyun sangat akan menguntungkan perusahaan kita. Kau tahu? Seohyun sudah lama menyukaimu." Ucap ibu Kris. Kris menampakan wajah penuh amarahnya.

"Mom! Sekarang, pilih! Biarkan aku menikmati hidupku dengan orang yang sudah mengambil hatiku, atau tetap menjodohkanku dengan Seohyun yang berakibat aku akan menceraikannya dalam 3 hari pernikahan kami juga aku tidak akan menganggap kalian orangtuaku lagi!" bentak Kris dengan emosional lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang terdiam.

"Son…" bisik ibunya yang tertunduk sedih.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, Tao terlihat menikmati udara kala itu. Begitu nyaman dan begitu membuat perasaan siapapun tenang.

"Kris-ge lama ya.." bisiknya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Hap~! Pandaku ini sedang melamun, eoh?" tanya sebuah suara yang langsung memeluk Tao dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris.

"Kris-ge~ kau mengagetkanku~!" ucap Tao dengan nada manjanya yang membuat siapapun gemas. Kris tersenyum lalu duduk disamping Tao.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Kris sambil mengusap rambut Tao. Inilah yang disukai Kris. Ketika dia bersama Tao ditempat ini, amarahnya hilang, rasa penatnya hilang. Yang ada, hanyalah perasaan nyaman dan hangat. Benar-benar terasa disebuah tempat yang tidak ada didunia ini. Mereka seperti..disurga.

"Hm, aku sudah sarapan Kris-ge~" ucap Tao manja. Kris memeluk namja manis yang sudah mengambil hatinya itu. Menghirup aroma vanilla lembut yang alami keluar dari tubuhnya.

Iya, ini yang Kris cari. Kebahagiaan akan menyelimutinya ketika dia memeluk seseorang yang memberikannya cinta. Dan dia adalah Tao. Hanya Tao, dan tidak akan pernah tergantikan walaupun dibandingkan dengan yeoja sialan bernama Seohyun itu.

"Kris ge, kau bisa peluk aku lebih erat lagi? entah kenapa aku merasa begitu nyaman kalau kau memelukku seperti ini.." ucap Tao polos sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kris. Kris tersenyum.

"Tentu, aku akan terus memelukmu, Baby.." ucap Kris lembut yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan hangatnya untuk Tao.

Dari kejauhan sepasang bola mata milik seorang yeoja cantik menatap sinis keduanya. Ya, dia adalah Seohyun.

"Ck, oppa..apa bagusnya dia..? kalau dia tidak bisa pergi dari hidupmu, maka aku yang akan membantu kalian berpisah." Bisik Seohyun sambil menyeringai jahat.

Seohyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari nama seseorang disana. Setelah mendapatkannya, Seohyun menelponnya dengan seringai terus menghiasi wajahnya.

"**Yeoboseyo? Ada apa, Seohyun-ah? Tumben sekali kau menelponku semenjak kau mengajakku putus?" **ucap sebuah suara namja. Seohyun memutar bola matanya.

"Hei, aku butuh bantuanmu.." ucap Seohyun. Namja disebrang sana terkekeh kecil.

"**Dengan senang hati. Kau ingin aku melakukan apa**?" tanya namja itu lagi. Seohyun menyeringai.

"Aku ingin…kau hancurkan mental seorang namja bernama..Huang Zi.. Tao.. karna kudengar..dulu kau pernah dekat dengannya dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.." ucap Seohyun sambil menyeringai menatap Tao dan Kris yang sedang bercanda sambil sesekali tertawa.

.

.

.

Siang yang menjelang sore.

Tempat ini tetap begitu indah. Kris menggenggam tangan Tao erat. Berbagi kehangatan dan menggambarkan perasaan mereka. Cake buah yang dibawakan dengan Vic tadi sudah lama habis dengan mereka. Kepala Tao menyandar pada bahu Kris. Matanya terpejam nyaman. Kris juga begitu. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Tao dan menikmati tubuh hangat Tao yang menyelimuti hatinya.

"Ugh….aku kekenyangan lagi..Kris-gege~" rengek Tao manja. Kris terkekeh kecil. Kris mengecup puncak kepala Tao sayang.

"Hum, siapa suruh pandaku ini menghabiskan 3 kue mangkuk ukuran sedang, eoh?" tanya Kris sayang. Tao terkekeh dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Tapi tadi kelaparan ge~ aku khawatir kalau aku gendut, kau tidak akan menyayangiku lagi.." ucap Tao. Kris mengernyit.

"Kau salah, Baby. Walaupun kau jadi gendut, aku akan tetap menyayangimu..selamanya.." bisik Kris sayang. Tao tersenyum. Hangat sekali, dan Kris menyukainya.

"RRTTT…RRTT…" ponsel Kris berdering. Kris melihatnya. Ah..ternyata panggilan dari ibunya. Ck, mau apalagi sih?

"Baby, sebentar, ne? ada panggilan dari ibuku." Ucap Kris memberi pengertian. Tao mengangguk lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan duduk lurus. Kris secepatnya berjalan agak jauh meninggalkan bangku yang ada dibalik pohon beringin besar itu dan mencari tempat untuk mengangkat telepon itu. dan tanpa dia sadari..tindakannya meninggalkan Tao sedikit berbuah kesedihan untuk Tao.

Tao terlihat bersenandung ringan sambil menikmati udara sekitar yang lembut. Entah kenapa, ketika Kris pergi untuk mengangkat telepon dari rumahnya, dia merasa sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan akan datang padanya.

Tep..

Tep..

Tep..

Tao mendengar suara langkah kaki. Hihi, pasti Kris-gege yang ingin mengejutkannya.

"Aniyo, Kris-gege~! kau tidak bisa mengagetkanku." Ucap Tao dengan nada riang. Tubuh itu duduk disamping Tao. Tao mulai merasa tidak beres. Aroma maskulin ini…tidak mirip dengan aroma tubuh maskulin Kris. Begitupula aura tubuh Kris yang begitu hangat..yang ini terasa dingin.

"Nu..Nuguya..?" tanya Tao takut-takut. Tao bisa mendengar kekehan kecil dari tubuh yang duduk disamping Tao. Tao..merasa kenal suara ini..ja..jangan bilang.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi setelah sekian lama, Tao.." ucap suara itu. Tao terkejut. Mata Tao terbelak suara ini!

"Ka..kau.."

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku lihat kau sudah memiliki penggantiku. Ck, sama saja yak au seperti Vic jalang itu. setelah ditinggal Lee Joon, dia malah mendapat namja bernama Nickkhun itu." ucap suara itu merendahkan. Air mata Tao mengalir deras.

"Shim Changmin…Vic Noona bukan wanita jalang! Kaulah yang brengsek!" pekik Tao penuh amarah. Namja yang selama ini meninggalkannya dan membuatnya hampir menghilangkan selembar nyawanya ini bernama Shim Changmin. Kembali, Changmin terkekeh.

"Aku? Brengsek? Memangnya apa hakmu mengecapku brengsek? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Karna memang sejak awal, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu ada." Ucap Changmin sadis. Hati Tao terasa teriris pedang mendengar kalimat itu.

"Changmin-ge.."

"Ck, mana mungkin semua orang akan menganggapmu. Lihat dirimu, kau buta, kau tidak mengerti apapun didunia ini.." ucap Changmin yang menyeringai kejam. Tao menutup telinganya. Berusaha untuk tidak mendengar ucapan sadis Changmin.

"A..aku mohon..berhenti..hiks..hiks.." isak Tao sambil berusaha menutup telinganya. Changmin semakin menyeringai kejam.

"Semua orang tidak pernah menyayangimu..! kau adalah beban semua orang..termasuk Victoria.." ucap Changmin lagi.

"Hiks..hentikan..aku mohon..hiks.." isak Tao yang memohon kepada Changmin untuk menghentikan ucapan yang begitu membuat Tao merasa sakit. Nafasnya sesak. Air mata itu terus mengalir deras dari mata Tao.

"Atau mungkin..namja yang tadi bersamamu itu…juga tidak menyayangimu dan menganggapmu bebannya? Hahaha.." tawa Changmin.

"Hentikan…! Kris-gege bukan namja sepertimu! Dia menyayangiku! Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku!" pekik Tao yang sepertinya berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Changmin hanya merasa senang bisa membuat emosi Tao tidak terkendali.

"Haha..memangnya kau tau dari mana..Huang Zi Tao..? apakah kau sudah mencari tahu segalanya tentangnya..? kau bahkan tidak tahu masalah-masalahnya, bukan?" tanya Changmin yang semakin membuat emosi Tao tidak terkendali.

"Hiks..Kris-ge.." tangis Tao. Percuma..walau dia sudah menutup telinganya seperti apapun, dia tetap mendengar ucapan sadis Changmin. Changmin yang berada didekat Tao terus membuat emosinya tidak terkendali.

.

.

"Ne? ada apa, Mom..?" tanya Kris.

"Kris…" bisik suara itu. Kris mengernyit. Hei, sejak kapan suara ibu Kris menjadi suara seorang gadis belia?

"Hei, ini siapa? Kenapa kau memegang ponsel Mom?" tanya Kris lagi. Suara itu terkekeh.

"Lihatlah keadaan Tao sekarang.." bisiknya yang masih terdengar dengan Kris. Tiba-tiba ponselnya mati. Kris membelak kaget. Secepat kilat Kris berlari menuju Tao dan matanya terkejut ketika melihat Tao yang menangis sesunggukan dengan namja disampingnya yang sepertinya menyeringai kejam.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN TAO, BRENGSEK?!" pekik Kris marah. Tao langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk.

"Kris-gege.." bisik Tao. Kris mendekati namja itu dan dengan sekuat tenaga, dia mengangkat kerah baju namja itu dan..

BUK..!

Kris terus menyerang namja itu dan memukulinya hingga namja itu tidak memiliki kesempatan apapun untuk membalas.

"Pergi! Jangan pernah kembali dan mengganggu Tao lagi! kalau kau kembali kesini, kau akan aku bunuh! Ingat itu, brengsek!" pekik Kris penuh amarah. Namja itu menyeringai sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Ck, tugasku sudah selesai. Bye pasangan gila." Ucap Changmin lalu melangkah pergi. Kris berusaha mengatur nafasnya lalu dia ingat Tao. Secepatnya Kris berlari menuju Tao yang masih sedikit terisak. Kris duduk disebelah Tao dan langsung menarik Tao untuk masuk kepelukannya. Tao langsung menangis didada Kris.

"Gwaenchana, namja sialan itu sudah pergi…jangan menangis lagi, Baby.." ucap Kris lembut sambil mengecup puncak kepala Tao dan mengelus punggung Tao yang sepertinya terus bergetar akibat menangis.

"Kris-gege..hiks..hiks.. hatiku sakit…hiks…" ucap Tao yang menekan dadanya. Kris semakin merasa tersayat.

Ini salahnya.

Harusnya dia tidak meninggalkan Tao hanya untuk mengangkat telepon sialan itu. harusnya dia terus bersama Tao..agar Tao tidak menangis..agar dia selalu tersenyum..agar dia selalu tenang bersamanya. UGH! Kau bodoh Kris! Harusnya kau biarkan saja telepon itu! lihatlah sekarang! Orang yang kau cintai, malaikat yang kasihi sekarang menangis begitu pilu.

Kris mengangkat kepala Tao. Kris mengarahkan bibir itu untuk mendekat padanya. Hingga akhirnya sebuah ciuman untuk menenangkan Tao tercipta. Tao memejamkan matanya. Perasaannya begitu tenang sekarang. Begitu nyaman. Kris melepaskan ciuman itu ketika yakin Tao sudah tidak terisak lagi. Kris memeluk Tao erat.

"Maafkan aku Baby…ini salahku..harusnya aku tidak pergi meninggalkanmu untuk mengangkat telepon itu..aku mohon maafkan aku.." ucap Kris sambil terus memeluk Tao. Tao tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu tegap Kris yang nyaman.

"Kris-ge…" bisik Tao lembut. Kris sedikit tersenyum.

"Yes, My Panda?" tanya Kris lembut. Kris terus mengusap punggung Tao.

"Apa..kau mencintaiku..?" tanya Tao. Kris sedikit kaget juga.

"Bodoh..aku sudah jelas mencintaimu, Tao. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kris lembut.

"Aku..hanya ingin tahu..Ge.." bisik Tao lembut. Kris tersenyum.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, bukan? Aku akan tetap mencintai dan mengasihimu yang sudah menjadi pelengkap puzzle hidupku. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu. Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Kris lembut. Tao merasa nyaman dan perasaannya menjadi hangat karna mendengar ucapan Kris yang terasa nyaman sekali.

"Ge…aku ingin ke ruanganku.." ucap Tao. Kris bisa melihat raut lelah akibat menangis.

"Hm, baiklah." Ucap Kris. Kris mengangkat Tao ala bridal style dan berjalan menuju ruangannya. Kris tidak melihat kalau Tao begitu merona akibat Kris yang menggendongnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

Tao terbaring ditempat tidurnya. Kantuk sepertinya mulai menyerangnya. Kris putuskan untuk tetap disini sampai Tao benar-benar tertidur.

"Kris-ge…" racau Tao. Kris tersenyum sambil terus mengelus lembut wajah Tao. Mata Kris tertuju pada sebuah cd recorder. Uhm..

"Sepertinya ini adalah diary suara Tao..aku pinjam..untuk mencari tahu siapa namja sialan itu..sepertinya tidak apa-apa." Ucap batin Kris. Kris mengambil cd recorder itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku jeansnya.

Setelah yakin Tao tertidur, Kris segera mengecup pelan dahi Tao sayang lalu melangkah pergi dari ruangan Tao.

.

.

.

Kris mulai menyalakan tombol play dan bersiap mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan dengan Tao pada cd itu.

"_**Hari minggu, bulan X tahun XXYY. Hari ini, Changmin-ge sedikit aneh..dia jadi tidak ramah. Ada apa dengan Changmin-ge? Apa aku berbuat salah? Dari tadi dia berbisik seperti menelpon seseorang dengan sebutan 'Seororo'. Siapa sih, dia? A..aku memang bukan siapa-siapa Changmin-ge..tapi..aku..aku cemburu..aku menyayangi Changmin-ge.."**_ ucap suara Tao disana. Kris sedikit cemburu mendengar Tao berucap begitu, tapi Kris sadari itu masa lalu. Sekarang, Kris yakin dialah yang ada dihati Tao. Tapi tunggu. 'Seororo'? hei..apa Seororo ini maksudnya Seohyun?

"_**Hari Senin, bulan X tahun XXYY. Hari ini begitu menyakitkan. Changmin-ge membentakku dan mengatakan kalau aku adalah pembawa sial dan namja buta tidak berguna..hiks..aku sadar…aku namja buta sekarang. Kalau disuruh jujur, aku juga tidak ingin menjadi buta..**_" ucap suara itu. Kris menggenggam stir mobilnya geram. Jadi namja tadi bernama Changmin, eoh. Cih!

"_**Hari senin, bulan J tahun XXYY. Aku sudah sadar dari koma..Vic Noona begitu mencemaskanku. Dia begitu takut kehilanganku…aku begitu senang..walau aku buta dan merasa merepotkan siapapun, masih ada yang menyayangiku. Dan menganggap aku adalah adiknya…aku senang sekali..terima kasih tuhan…**_" ucap Tao di sana. Kris mematikan alat perekam itu lalu terdiam. semuanya sudah jelas. Jadi Seohyun, eoh?

Sepertinya ini bisa digunakan untuk mempermalukannya..dan membatalkan segalanya..!

Dan dia tahu, darimana dia harus mendapatkan informasi untuk semua itu. Kris mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menelpon salah satu temannya yang terkenal hebat dalam informasi. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai?

"**Yeoboseyo, ne? ada apa Kris-hyung?" **tanya Kai disebrang sana. Kris menyeringai.

"Kai, bisa bantu aku mengumpulkan informasi tentang namja bernama Shim Changmin dan yeoja bernama Seohyun?" tanya Kris.

"**Oh! Changmin? Shim Changmin? Dan..eh? Seohyun Noona. Tetanggaku dulu? Kenapa? Aku bisa carikan data keduanya. Kau mau kapan aku serahkan data mereka?**" tanya Kai.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin kau berikan datanya padaku dalam waktu 1-2 jam." Ucap Kris.

"**Oh, baiklah. Kau tunggu saja." **Ucap Kai lalu langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Kris sudah pulang ternyata. Ini adalah Seohyun." Ucap ibu Kris. Kris menyeringai melihat Seohyun. Kris berjalan mendekati ibunya. Seohyun bersama dengan ibunya saat itu.

"Wah, ternyata ada salah satu pembunuh yang bernama Seororo disini. Mana Changmin? Tidak jadi membunuh Tao?" tanya Kris pada Seohyun. Seohyun terdiam. matanya terbelak menatap Kris. Sebulir keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya. Ibu Seohyun dan ibu Kris menatap bingung.

"A..apa maksud anda..nak Kris?" tanya ibu Seohyun. Kris tersenyum sedikit. Kris duduk di samping ibunya dengan penuh elegan.

"Hari ini, kau datang ke sebuah rumah sakit..menelfon seorang namja bernama Shim Changmin. Meminta pertolongannya untuk menghancurkan mental seorang namja buta bernama Huang Zi Tao. Apa itu bukan sebuah tindak criminal, Seororo?" tanya Kris. Seohyun terbelak kaget.

"Murah sekali kau..menghancurkan seorang namja yang lemah. Kau bisa aku laporkan atau kasus pembunuhan.." ucap Kris tenang dengan seringai. Ibu Seohyun dan ibu Kris mulai cemas.

"Ka..kau..salah. Aku..aku..aku tidak melakukan itu…" ucap Seohyun sambil menunduk. Kris mengambil sebuah kertas disakunya lalu meletakkannya dimeja.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Changmin sendiri yang mengatakannya.." ucap Kris yang berusaha memancing Seohyun. Seohyun menggenggam jarinya.

"I..Ini..tidak mung-"

"Ho…~ jadi betul..kau adalah seorang pembunuh. Apa alasanmu? Kau ingin hanya memilikiku? Aku bahkan tidak suka padamu. Kau pengecut, pembunuh..dan aku bisa laporkan kau kepolisi bersama Changmin karna melukai orang yang aku cintai, loh." Ucap Kris.

"Hentikan..!" pekik Seohyun. Seohyun mengatur nafas. "Iya! aku yang menelpon Changmin dan menyuruhnya seperti itu! aku mohon…jangan..laporkan aku ke polisi." Ucap Seohyun. Ibu Seohyun menatap berang Seohyun.

"Kau dengar, Mom? Ah..~! dengan ini aku menolak menikah dengan yeoja pembunuh. Aku tidak akan menikah, masalah selesai. Bye." Ucap Kris singkat lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ah, terima kasih untuk Kai yang memiliki berjuta koneksi hingga mendapatkan informasi sehebat ini.

.

.

.

Terlihat disebuah ruangan serba putih, Tao sedang makan malam dengan Vic yang menyuapinya.

"Noona, aku sudah kenyang." Ucap Tao. Vic tersenyum.

"Baiklah, minum vitamin ini dulu, ne?" tanya Vic. Tao mengangguk dan dengan dituntun dengan Victoria, Tao meminum 3 tablet kecil obatnya.

"Tok..tok..tok.." pintu Tao terketuk.

"Ne..?" tanya Tao. Pintu itu tebruka dan menampakan seorang yeoja cantik dan seorang namja tampan yang keduanya sama-sama berumur. Mereka adalah orang tua Tao. Vic tersenyum. Tidak disangka rencana mereka akan dibicarakan mala mini dengan Tao.

"Tao, coba tebak siapa yang datang?" tanya Vic lembut. Tao sedikit mengubah ekspresi wajahnya jadi riang.

"Ibu dan ayahkah,?" tanya Tao riang. Vic tersenyum lalu berdiri.

"Ya, Tao."

"Panda..~! ibu merindukanmu~" ucap yeoja cantik yang ternyata ibu Tao lalu berlari dan memeluk Tao.

"Ibu…huwe…aku merindukan kalian..~" ucap Tao.

"Maafkan kami, Tao. Kami baru sekarang mengunjungimu." Ucap ayahnya. Tao tersenyum.

"It's okay.."

"Vic, bisa kau keluar sebentar? Ini menyangkut rencana kami." Ucap ayah Tao. Vic tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan Tao. Tao sedikit bingung.

"Ada apa, ayah? Ada sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Tao. Kedua orangtuanya tersenyum.

"Kami..mendapatkan donor mata untukmu, Tao. Dan donor itu cocok untukmu. Operasinya akan dipikirkan kapan kau siap." Ucap ayahnya. Tao tersenyum cerah. Oh tuhan, ini bukan mimpi, kan?

"Kau yakin, yah?" tanya Tao. Ayah Tao hanya tersenyum. Ibu Tao sedikit beraut sedih.

"Tapi…kau tidak di operasi disini, Tao.." ucap ibunya. Tao membelak kaget.

"A..apa maksudnya? A..aku tidak akan disini..?" tanya Tao kaget. Ayah Tao tersenyum lembut.

"Kau akan di operasi di California dan akan disana untuk pemulihanmu selama setengah tahun. Kita akan disana setengah tahun." Ucap ayah Tao.

Dan Tao merasa dunia begitu berat ketika mendengarnya.

Itu artinya…dia akan meninggalkan Kris selama setengah tahun?

"Dan kita akan berangkat naik pesawat besok sore." Tambah ibu Tao lagi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Oke, need review for this part.

Hehehe, fic ii akan segera tamat~

Aigo~ benar-benar melalui perjuangan menulis fic ini~ XD

Maafkan Rai yang gak bisa balas review kalian karna nulis fic ini buru-buru. Tapi Rai janji chap depan, Rai akan jawab semua review readers.

Akhir kata, mind to review without flame and bash?

No silent readers, please? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Heaven

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis and other

Genre : Romance and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Cinta memang tak mengenal apapun, bukan? Kalau begitu inilah sebuah kisah kecil tentang seorang pria tampan yang menemukan surga dunianya di sebuah rumah sakit dengan seorang malaikat manis disana. It's YAOI! KRISTAO/TAORIS IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAAA~! Last chap sudah diupdate XDD.

Minhiamnida karna telat update -3-

Beneran perjuangan panjang bikin ini fic XD. oh iya, karna fic ini tamat, bakalan ada fic pengganti. Judulnya nanti bisa dilihat di akhir XD

Nah, ayo balas ripiu~

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : wkwkwkwkwk, namanya juga cinta~ *apadehbahasaluthor*

**mayuka57**: wkwkwkwk, hati2 chinguya, D.O umma udh mencak2 tuh XD *tunjuk2 D.O*

**Eternal Clouds **: wkwkwkwwk, membingungkan yah ficku ini -_-.

**Ryu JiHyun** : ne~! Baby Pandaku yang imut~ bukan aku loh yang ngetik, tanganku yang ngetikna *peluk2Tao**disemburKris*

**Jin Ki Tao** : wkwkwkwkwk, KrisTao itu couple jjang! Pasti bisa kalo ama masalah yg begini doing XD

**BabySuDo** : Ya Tao, nanti pulangnya bawa oleh2 yaXD *dibekep Kris*

**carkipul94**: hohoho~ dipisahin dikit tak ape apelah XD

**Jiway137** : ne Tao, Kris disini aku yang menjaganya XD *diwushuTao*

**BbuingBbuing137**: gyaaa~! Jangan chingu, nanti masuk Koran XD *plakplak*. Kris diriku yang menjaganya XD *dilemparTao*

**Choi Sooyeon **: baru sadar ya chingu? Aku jg baru sadar Kris oppa romantic banget dibalik wajahnya yang sedingin api, dan sepanas gunung es XDD *maksudlo?

**Jisaid**: ne, ini udah dilanjut kok XD

**meyminimin** : Pororo it kok mrip sm karakter a d Keroro y XDD *plakplak*. Diantara mereka, ada diriku yang mengejar XD *Ea bahasanya

**blue minra**: kalo terlalu mundur, ada paku dibelakang *pengalaman sendiri kalo terlalu mundur motornya, ada paku dibelakang -_-

**miyazaki aika **: ne ne, gwaenchana. It msih bsa review XD. chap ini panjang? Liat dulu deh XD

**halliypanda**: ne~! mereka itu couple tercucok yang pernah ada XD. semua EXOtics tuh pasti kenal sm TaoRis. Couple yg terkenal it pasti TaoRis *ngotot**ditendang

**min neul rin** : tak ape apelah chingu, demi Tao XD

**Muthiara9105** : ne, in udh dilanjut ^^

**Septaaa** : galau itu bukannya galau pasir yang buat manisin minuman itu ya XD?. in udh d lanjut ^^

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini udara terasa begitu dingin. Walau matahari yang hangat sudah membagi hangatnya pada dunia, udara terasa dingin saat itu.

Tao terduduk didalam ruangannya. Matanya tertuju kedepan. Pikirannya hanya satu, yaitu meninggalkan Kris demi dirinya yang akan melihat dunia lagi dan tentu saja dapat melihat Kris.

"Hiks…aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Kris-ge…" isak Tao yang menunduk. Hatinya pedih.

Belum lama, ruangan Tao terbuka dan menampakan seorang yeoja cantik yang membawa troli berisi sarapannya.

"Tao? Kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah hari ini kau akan berangkat ke California? Kau harusnya tersenyum bahagia karna kau akan melihat dunia lagi." ucap Victoria yang menyiapkan sarapan Tao. Tao menghapus air matanya lalu menarik napas.

"Biar aku tebak, tentang Kris, bukan?" tebak Vic sambil memberi senyum manisnya. Tao mengangguk. Victoria tersenyum. Dia duduk disamping tempat tidur Tao. Vic mengambil tangan Tao. "Gwaenchana, Kris pasti bisa mengerti. Aku yakin, karna dia mencintaimu, dia akan membiarkanmu pergi demi impianmu agar bisa melihat dunia, lagi." ucap Victoria. Tanpa diduga, setetes airmata lolos dari Tao.

"Tapi…bagaimana kalau dia jatuh cinta dengan yang lain? Waktu setengah tahun begitu lama, Noona..hiks.." tangis Tao. Vic mengelus tangan Tao.

"Jangan pernah berpikir begitu. Kalau aku lihat, Kris begitu mencintaimu. Aku yakin, tuhan tidak akan tega melihatmu tersakiti berkali-kali. Kau percaya akan ada keajaiban, bukan? Nah, untuk mendapatkan keajaiban atau mungkin malah mukjizat, kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu. Dan kau harus mengorbankan Kris untuk kau tinggal di Korea selama setengah tahun. Itulah yang sering disebut bayaran untuk sebuah mukjizat." Jelas Vic. Tao menunduk lalu mengangguk pelan. Tanda kalau dia paham. Vic tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang ayo sarapan." Ucap Vic lagi. Tao mengangguk lalu mulai menikmati sarapannya.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang duduk ditaman belakang rumah sakit itu.

Ya, baginya taman belakang rumah sakit ini adalah surga. Dengan hanya dirinya dan Kris yang ada didalamnya. Layaknya Adam dan Hawa.

Tinggal disana, hidup berdua disana. Disurga.

Tao menghela nafas. Bagaimana caranya dia mengatakannya dengan Kris-gege?

Ini begitu mendadak, walau Tao harus jujur dia sangat menunggu mukjizat donor mata untuknya. Dan inilah saatnya. Dia akan memiliki mata baru, dan akan melihat dunia, dan tentu saja melihat malaikat yang sudah memberinya cinta. Memberinya semangat, mengajarkan sebuah kesetiaan. Tao berat sekali memikirkan ini. Dia berat meninggalkan Kris.

"Aigo…bagaimana ini..~? Tao~! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh sehingga sulit sekali berpikir, eoh?!" tanya Tao sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Otaknya benar-benar terasa akan meledak kalau begini terus.

Tanpa Tao ketahui, sesosok tubuh tegap mendekatinya perlahan agar tidak ketahuan dengan Tao dan..

"HAP! Hayo, apa yang pandaku ini lakukan?" tanya namja bernama Kris yang memeluk Tao dari belakang.

"Kris-ge! Aku kaget sekali!" ucap Tao kaget. Kris tertawa kecil. Kris berjalan duduk disamping Tao.

"Dui bu qi, Baby. Nah, jadi katakan denganku." Ucap Kris lembut yang duduk disamping Tao begitu dekat. Tangannya mengelus rambut dan bahu Tao. Tao merasa nyaman dibuatnya.

"Eh? Katakan apa ya?" tanya Tao bingung. Kris menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Katakan apa masalahmu sehingga kau sampai berteriak merutuki dirimu sendiri. aku lihat, kau sedang bingung dan cemas. Ada apa? Kau bisa menceritakannya denganku dan kita bisa memecahkannya bersama." Ucap Kris sambil terus tersenyum. Bagi Kris, walau Tao tidak bisa melihat betapa besar makna cinta dibalik senyuman Kris untuknya, hal itu bukanlah masalah. Kris tidak pernah mempermasalahkan fisik Tao. Dia hanya memperhatikan betapa Tao bisa membuatnya merasa disurga bila berdekatan dengan Tao.

Tao menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya kelelahan. Kris mengambil tubuh Tao dan menyandarkannya ketubuhnya. Kris seolah memeluknya. Tao memejamkan matanya. Nyaman.

"Katakanlah, Baby. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menderita seperti ini." Ucap Kris lembut sambil sesekali menghirup aroma tubuh khas Tao. Ya, Kris menyukai hal ini. Bahkan hal kecil seperti menghirup aroma tubuh khas Tao dapat membuatnya merasa bagai disurga.

Tao menarik nafas kembali lalu mulai mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk mengatakannya.

"Kris-ge…aku.." ucap Tao. Kris terus tersenyum sambil mendengarkan namja manisnya ini.

"Ya?"

"Aku mendapat donor mata dan akan dioperasi dengan segera." Ucap Tao yang bisa merasakan betapa dia ingin menangis. Kris langsung terbelak kaget.

"Baby, itu bagus..! aku mendukungmu untuk di operasi. Semangatlah, kau akan melihat dunia sebentar lagi..dan melihatku.." ucap Kris lembut sambil tersenyum senang. Sungguh hal tidak terduga bagi Kris. Airmata Tao menetes deras dari kedua matanya. Kris sungguh bingung. "Ada apa, Baby?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Hiks…kenapa kau mendukungku ge..harusnya kau melarangku..aku..aku..hiks..hiks.." tangis Tao pecah. Kris menarik tubuh Tao dan memeluknya erat. Memberikan ketenangan.

"Shh…kau jangan berbicara seperti itu…bukankah itu bagus? Bukankah kau ingin sekali bisa melihat kembali? Ini juga demi kebaikanmu.." ucap kris. Tao mengangkat wajahnya. wajahnya memerah karna menangis.

"Hiks..a..aku..hiks..tidak operasi disini..hiks…aku..akan operasi di California.." ucap Tao ditengah isak tangisnya. Kris terdiam.

"Ba..baby…" bisik Kris. Tao terus menangis.

"Dan aku..akan disana selama setengah tahun untuk pemulihan..hiks..a..aku akan pergi nanti sore..hiks.." tangis Tao kembali pecah.

Kris?

Dia sudah terdiam. Tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan dengan Tao, dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Baby…kau sedang tidak bercanda, 'kan?" tanya Kris lembut. Tao terus menangis hingga bahunya bergetar dipelukan Kris. Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak..aku tidak berbohong, Kris-ge…aku tidak pernah berbohong.." isak Tao. Kris terdiam.

"Baby…aku.." Kris terdiam. Menarik nafasnya. Ayolah, tersenyumlah untuk membuktikan, kan menyayanginya.

"Kris-ge..hiks..aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu..aku mencintaimu..hiks.." tangis Tao. Kris menunduk lalu memeluk Tao erat.

"Aku mencintaimu baby..tapi.." bisik Kris. Keduanya saling mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tapi apa ge? Apa kau tidak lagi mencintaiku hingga kau akan membiarkanku pergi ke California selama setengah tahun?" tanya Tao sambil menahan tangisnya. Kris menggeleng. Tangannya menggenggam bahu Tao erat. Menyalurkan betapa salah, dan betapa dia mencintai Tao sepenuh hidupnya.

"Tidak Baby..justru karna aku mencintaimu, makanya..aku akan mendukungmu pergi ke California..tidak apa-apa Baby..aku mengerti ini.." ucap Kris. Tao mengeleng sambil terisak.

"Ge..hiks.. bagaimana kalau kau tidak mencintaiku lagi..parahnya..bagaimana kalau kau melupakanku dan jatuh cinta pada yang lain..aku..aku..hiks…" bisik Tao. Kris menghela nafas sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak Tao..aku berjanji..aku akan terus menunggumu disini, mencintaimu, mengasihimu..selamanya..tidak perduli aku harus menunggumu hingga berapa lama..entah itu aku harus menunggu setiap detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, bulan atau mungkin beberapa tahun kemudian..selamanya..aku akan mencintaimu..pergilah..jangan kecewakan aku.. ini juga demi kebaikanmu..dan..kau akan melihat..wajahku yang tidak sempurna ini.." jelas Kris. Tao menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak ge..bagiku, kau sempurna..hiks..ya..kau harus janji ge..aku mencintaimu.." tangis Tao. Kris mengangguk. Sebulir airmata mengalir dimata darkblack milik Kris. Harus Kris akui, dia juga sangat berat berpisah dengan Tao. Dalam jangka waktu setengah tahun. Itu bukanlah waktu yang cepat. Waktu setengah tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama.

"Berjanjilah Tao, kau akan selalu mencintaiku..aku akan selalu menunggumu disini.." ucap Kris. Tao mengangguk dalam tangisnya.

"Ya..ge..terima kasih..aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku akan terus mencintaimu.." ucap Tao.

Kris mengangguk.

"Jadi, jam berapa kau akan pergi..?" Tanya Kris.

.

.

.

Kris dan Tao terlihat menikmati saat terakhir ini.

Tao tertidur karna terus menangis. Tao tertidur sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kris. Kris juga menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Tao.

Mata Kris terus terbuka. Dia juga tadi menangis karna merasa begitu sesak.

Tak lama, sesosok tubuh wanita cantik mendekati keduanya sambil membawa sebuah nampan dengan isi 2 gelas jus buah. Ya, dia adalah Victoria.

"Kris-ssi.." panggil Victoria. Kris menoleh dan mendapati Vic yang tersenyum lembut. Kris menunduk sedikit. "Aku bawakan jus buah untuk kalian.." ucap Vic. Matanya melihat Tao yang terlihat menangis kelelahan. Air wajahnya yang tadi berseri sekarang ikut berubah sedih karena melihat Tao menangis.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu perihal Tao akan ke California hari ini, bukan?" tanya Victoria. Kris melihat kedepan. Senyum tipis terukir diwajah tampannya. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Ya…aku sudah tahu.." ucap Kris. Kris menghela nafas lalu kemudian menunduk. "Aku..jujur saja..tidak bisa merelakannya..aku takut..disana..dia akan menemukan yang lain…aku mencintai Tao..melebihi apapun." Ucap Kris mantab. Victoria tersenyum.

"Maka kalau kau mencintainya, kau juga harus percaya kalau dia juga mencintaimu. Aku yakin, kalian akan saling bertemu kembali disini dan akan kembali bersatu. Tahukah Kris-ssi? Ada sebuah kepercayaan ditaman rumah sakit ini." Ucap Vic. Kris menoleh.

"Apa itu..?"

"Kepercayaannya adalah, kalau kau menemukan cinta disini, maka bila kau terpisah sejauh apapun, kau dan pasanganmu atau orang yang memberimu cinta akan kembali bertemu lagi disini, meskipun waktu untuk menunggu pertemuan itu sangat lama." Jelas Vic sambil tersenyum manis. Kris tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu..aku senang mendengarnya.." ucap Kris. Vic tersenyum.

"Tao akan berangkat ke California jam 17:00 PM. Sekarang jam 14:30 PM. Nikmatilah waktu kebersamaan kalian dulu, ne?" tanya Vic. Vic meletakkan nampan itu. "Dan suruh Tao meminum jus ini. Dia harus tercukupi vitamin dan serat sebelum pergi. Aku cemas kalau dia akan terkena jet lag." Tambah Victoria lagi. Kris mengangguk.

Vic tersenyum lalu berbalik menuju tempatnya.

Kris tersenyum melihat kelangit.

"Tidak apa-apa..aku yakin..kami berdua akan bertemu disini lagi.." ucap Kris. Matanya melirik Tao. "Dan kami bisa melewati ini.." bisik Kris lalu mengecup puncak kepala Tao lembut.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks…Kris-ge..hiks.." tangis Tao. Sekarang, Tao bersama kedua orangtuanya sudah ada di Bandara Internasional Incheon. Kris ada disana untuk menggiring Tao menuju Negara yang akan menyembuhkannya. Dan membuatnya dapat melihat lagi.

"Sssh…uljimayo, ne? jangan menangis lagi. Aku yakin, kita akan bertemu lagi." ucap Kris lembut. Kedua ibu jari Kris sudah menghapus airmata Tao.

"Nak Kris..terima kasih..aku senang melihat kalian saling mencintai. Doakan saja, Tao bisa kembali secepatnya.." ucap ibu Kris.

Ya, tadi Kris dan Tao sudah menceritakan perihal hubungan mereka, dan dengan senang hati, kedua orangtuanya merestui hubungan baik ini. Kedua orangtua Tao sudah percaya dengan Kris.

PENUMPANG DENGAN KEBERANGKATAN CALIFORNIA, SILAHKAN BERSIAP UNTUK NAIK KE PESAWAT.

Setelah operator berbicara begitu, Kris tersenyum.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Baby. Wo Ai Ni.." ucap Kris lalu mengecup bibir Tao. Tao mengangguk. Setelah berpelukan sebentar, kedua orangtua Tao dan Tao berbalik dan mulai menuju pesawat.

Kris juga berbalik. Kakinya mulai melangkah menuju parkiran.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhenti. Matanya terpejam sebentar sambil menggeleng. Tubuhnya terdiam disana untuk beberapa saat.

"Aish..sial!" ucap Kris. Kris berbalik lagi dan mengejar Tao.

Terlambat, Tao sudah naik kepesawat.

Bahkan, pesawat sudah siap lepas landas.

"TAAAOOO..! BERJANJILAH PADAKU KITA AKAN BERTEMU LAGI…" pekik Kris. Moncong pesawat itu sudah mulai terangkat. "Aku mencintaimu.." bisik Kris. Sebulir air mata dari mata darkblack milik Kris telah menetes.

Kris berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Bandara Internasional Incheon.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

SATU TAHUN KEMUDIAN..

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang bersiap-siap. Tubuh tegap itu telah dibalut dengan pakaian ala anak muda yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

Kris berjalan keluar kamarnya sambil membawa satu bucket bunga. Kris tersenyum.

Kris berjalan keluar kamarnya sambil membawa bunga itu. Kris berpapasan dengan orangtuanya yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati teh hangat mereka.

"Kris…" panggil ibunya. Kris menoleh.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau akan tetap pergi kesana dan menunggu Tao…lagi..?" tanya ibunya. Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja..aku mencintainya..aku percaya padanya. Sudah dulu, ne? aku harus pergi. Bye.." ucap Kris lalu berlari kecil menuju mobilnya.

"Anak itu begitu setia pada namja itu ya..?" tanya ayahnya yang menyeruput minumannya. Ibu kris hanya tersenyum.

"Ya..dia setia sekali.." ucap ibu Tao. "Dan aku akan merestui mereka.." ucap ibunya. Ayah Kris tersenyum.

"Aku akan merestui apapun itu yang bisa membuat anakku bahagia. Bagusnya dia bisa membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Seohyun..karna keluarganya ternyata terjaring kasus hutang dengan Yakuza." Ucap ayahnya. Ibu Kris tersenyum

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat turun dari mobil dan berjalan sambil membawa sebucket bunga berwarna pink lembut.

Kris berpapasan dengan Nickhun.

"Ah, Annyeong. Mau kesana lagi? ini sudah satu tahun, dan..Tao..belum kembali." Ucap Nickhun. Kris tersenyum.

"Ya..aku akan kesana lagi, aku akan setia menunggunya. Entah itu harus berpuluh tahun kemudian..dan..selamat atas pernikahanmu yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung dengan Victoria." Ucap Kris. Nickhun tersenyum.

"terima kasih.." ucap Nickhun. Kris tersenyum lalu berjalan meninggalkan Nickhun.

Setelah agak jauh, Nickhun mengambil walkie talkienya.

"Tao…Kris sudah akan datang, dia sedang berjalan menuju taman. Bersiaplah." Ucapnya.

"_**Roger..!"**_ ucap suara itu.

.

.

Kris berjalan menuju taman rumah sakit itu. Selama satu tahun, belum pernah tempat ini berubah sama sekali. Bahkan aura menenangkannya tetap sama. Terasa seperti melindungimu.

Kris mendekati bangku tempatnya duduk pertama kali dan bertemu disana. Kris melihat sesosok tubuh yang menggunakan jaket hitam putih yang coraknya sama seperti panda. Tudung jaket itu menutupi kepalanya. Hm, mungkin orang lain yang baru selesai menjenguk seseorang disini.

Kris mendekati sosok itu dan duduk disebelahnya. Kris sedikit merasa kaget. Sesuatu ditubuhnya terasa berdebar kencang. Tidak tahu kenapa.

"Annyeong…" ucap namja itu. Namja ini sedikit aneh. Tudung jaketnya hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya. kacamata hitam, dan juga masker berwarna putih.

"Ah, annyeong." Balas Kris.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya namja berkacamata itu. Kris tersenyum sambil matanya menatap lurus.

"Ya..aku sedang menunggu seseorang.." jawab Kris. Namja itu mengangguk.

"Siapa?" tanya namja itu. Entah kenapa, jantung Kris tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Semakin dia mendengar suara namja ini, dia semakin berdebar. Harus Kris akui, suaranya sedikit mirip suara Tao.

"Orang yang aku cintai seumur hidupku. Orang yang aku anggap sebagai malaikat." Ucap Kris tulus. Namja itu sedikit terkejut. Dia mengangguk mengerti.

"Arra…" ucap namja itu. "Dan sudah berapa lama kau menunggunya?" tanya namja itu sambil melirik ke arah Kris. Kris tersenyum.

"Sudah satu tahun…ya, dia memang mengatakan kalau akan setengah tahun..tapi..ternyata sampai satu tahun. Ya, biarlah. Walau sampai harus 5 tahun atau berpuluh tahun, aku akan terus menunggu disini. Entah hujan, salju atau badai sekalipun." Ucap Kris mantab. Namja itu menutup mulutnya kaget.

"Dan aku berjanji…kalau dia kembali lagi..aku akan menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin aku tanyakan padanya semenjak setengah tahun yang lalu.." ucap Kris. Kris juga sedikit tidak paham mengapa dia bisa menceritakan segalanya dengan namja asing ini.

"Apa itu?"

"Huang Zi Tao, disini, ditaman yang kita anggap surga ini, maukah kau menerima cinta seorang Wu Yi Fan yang selalu kau panggil Kris ini?..dihadapan tuhan..aku melamarmu..maukah kau hidup bersamaku..hingga hanya tuhanlah yang berhak memisahkan kita..?' itulah yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya." Ucap Kris. Kris menoleh dan sedikit kaget ketika namja itu menangis seperti..menangis terharu.

"Ya Ge..aku ..." ucap namja itu. Kris sedikit terkaget.

"Maksud anda?" tanya Kris. Namja itu melepas tudung jaketnya. Kris terkejut ketika melihat sosok itu. sosok itu melepas masker dan kacamatanya.

"Aku kembali ge…" ucap Tao sambil memberikan senyum manisnya untuk kris. Kris terkejut.

Disana, Tao. Tao dengan matanya yang berwarna darkchoco. Senyum manisnya terkembang.

Kris segera memeluk Tao erat.

"Jeongmal bogoshippoyo..Tao-ah.." ucap Kris. Sebulir airmata lolos dari matanya.

Kris terus memeluk Tao.

"Hiks..nado..ge..hiks.." bisik Tao. Kris melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya menatap mata Tao.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Kris. Tao tersenyum bersalah.

"Maafkan aku..tanpa diduga, mata baruku sedikit membuatku susah menyesuaikannya…Ge..sekarang aku sudah pulang.." ucap Tao. Kris tersenyum.

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ini aku?" tanya Kris. Tao tersenyum.

"Vic Noona dan Nickhun hyung yang memberitahukan wajahmu denganku. Dan bahkan tadi kau sudah memberitahukan namamu." Ucap Tao. Kris tersenyum.

Kris bersujud dihadapan Tao. Kris mengambil sesuatu dikantongnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan ini kalau-kalau kau pulang suatu hari.." ucap Kris. Tao terkejut ketika Kris memperlihatkan sepasang cincin untuk pasangan.

"Ge..i..ini.."

"Huang Zi Tao, dihadapan tuhan dan ditempat ini..aku melamarmu..maukah kau menerimaku? Menerima perasaanku? Menerimaku yang tidak sempurna ini?" tanya Kris. Tao menangis terharu lalu mengangguk.

"Ne..Kris-ge…" ucap Tao. Kris mengambil tangan Tao dan memasangkan cincin itu ke jarimanis Tao."

.

.

.

AND SOMEDAY

.

.

"Selamat Uri Panda..hiks..Kris-ah, jangan sekali-kali kau kecewakan Tao, ne?" ucap Vic.

Ya, semua orang kini sedang menghadiri acara pernikahan Tao dan Kris.

"Ne..tentu saja..Noona.." ucap Kris. Keduanya terlihat begitu serasi. Begitu bersinar.

"Baby, sekarang saatnya kau melempar bunga." Ucap ibu Kris pada Tao. Tao mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, aku akan lemparkan ini, ne~?" tanya Tao riang. Teman-teman Kris sudah datang dan para seme sudah siap menangkap bunga itu. sedangkan para uke sudah sweatdrop sendiri.

HANA

DUL

SET..!

"Gyaaa! Itu milikku!" pekik Kai.

"Andwae, itu milikku!" pekik Chanyeol.

Sementara para teman-teman Kris sedang berebut. Tao kembali lagi mendekati Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Kris lalu mengecup pipi Tao.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..Wu Yi Fan.." ucap tao yang juga mengecup pipi Kris.

Ya, inilah akhir bahagia.

Penderitaan dan kesabaran Tao, sudah diberi balasan oleh tuhan.

Kalian percaya mukjizat, bukan?

.

.

END

.

.

HURAAAAYYY!

Fic ini sudah tamat XDD

Oke, akhir kata, mind to review without, flame and bash? No silent readers and no PLAGIAT!


End file.
